Valhalla High
by DarkFourTrisNox
Summary: Modern Day AU: Lauren is a senior in high school when one day she meets this new girl, Bo, and her life will never be the same again. Rated M for language, flashbacks of violence and self-harm, and possible adult scenes in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise, surprise my readers. I'm back after all this time just in a different story and world now. Life has been crazy and forgive me for my absence for the about two year leave. Well as always I hope you enjoy what I'm about to write for you. And yes, for those of you that are enthralled with my other story I am preparing myself to continue writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to the TV series, Lost Girl. I am just using them to tell my own story about how I would picture them.**

 **Lauren POV**

I hear the sound of my alarm crying that annoying noise in my ear. I slap around until I finally find the stupid snooze button that shuts it off. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and think to myself ' _Last year in this hell hole, then I'm outta here.'_ My teachers should care that I show up to class but they really don't considering that I had pretty much aced all of my classes. Some of them are actually letting me teach some classes since I only have to go to 5 classes instead of having the usual 7-class day. Today was going to be interesting since I was teaching my favorite subject in history -mythology to be exact- and starting my first tutoring session in Chemistry.

After I shower, dry off, and get ready, I slip on my favorite Captain America t-shirt, jeans, and my tattered pair of black converse; I pack the last of my notes and college applications in my bag that I needed to turn into my teachers and college advisor, grab my keys to my blue 2015 Camaro, and head out the door.

My usual morning routine consists of a trip to the local coffeehouse down the street from my school Valhalla High to grab breakfast. As I'm sitting in the corner with a crafted to perfection vanilla latte, I'm stopped from taking a sip of the scalding drink by a beautiful brunette walking through the door. ' _Holy fucking shit. That's hot,'_ I thought to myself. A complete stranger who I would most likely never see again mesmerized me. I hear this "goddess" order her drink and I swear it was the most amazing voice I had ever sounded. ' _Get it together, Lauren. This is not who you are. You are a nerdy, plant-loving, coffeehouse hipster that is too enthralled with getting into Yale than being in a relationship.'_ I stared at this girl for a bit until I am broken out of my trance by this gorgeous specimen walking straight towards me. ' _Shit…'_ "Hey, there. I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at me," said the brunette stranger.

'Crap, what do I say?' "Uh… I'm sorry, I just thought that I knew you from somewhere but I guess I got the wrong person," I lied.

"No worries, I get that a lot. I'm new in town by the way. My name is Bo."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Lauren. Are you a new student?"

"Yeah, senior, I just transferred here from Chicago," she got that look of sad longing of her old city.

"Cool. You'll like it here, "

We chat for a while before I happen to glance down at my watch and see that it's 7:45 AM. "Oh shit! I mean crap. We have to go or else we'll be late for class."

"Haha, do you mind if I ride with you my car is in the shop right now for a tune up?"

Well there is a first for everything, right? And who am I do deny the beautiful Bo a ride to school? "Sure. Why not?"

I walk out the door with Bo on my heels and head for my car. I'm pretty sure a wave of awe and excitement washed over Bo when she saw what I was driving. I just heard a faint gasp and an 'oh my god' to know that she was completely blown out of the water by my car. She hopped in to my car and was just stunned by the leather interior and all the fancy electronics inside of it. I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle by how cute she looked while she ran her hands over the dashboard. "What's so funny?" she asked me.

"Well by the look on your face, I would say you have a appreciation for nice cars," I joked.

"It's not everyday that you find a car that deserves the appreciation," she replied.

I turn the key and my car roars to life. Bo looks like she just won the lottery just by being in the car. I pull out of the parking lot and head over to the school. When we get there, I pull into my parking spot and turn off the car. Every one is shocked to see that I have a beautiful person riding in my car. _Well I guess it's only fair considering that I'm the nerd of the school._ Bo and I grab our bags from the back and start walking towards the main building. I escort her to the office where she thanks me for letting her ride with me to school and disappears to get her schedule. I head over to my locker with a few snide from the school jocks about how I'm a nerd and what not. I grab my things for my math class and I head up the stair to start my already interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, lovely readers, I am back again. I will try to get into a routine of posting weekly due to my schedule but no promises. But anyway here is the second chapter of Valhalla High. Enjoy!**

 **Lauren POV**

English goes by without a hitch, just as expected because Mr. Lee sucks the life out of people by stopping the movie 50 million times. I feel like I'm just going through the motions of going to school and storing everything that the teachers say but honestly I don't really feel like being here today, maybe teaching some chemistry will cheer me up since it's relatively fun when Dr. Jackson isn't showering people with spit or speaking to you because he has horrible bad breath.

I walk to class and try to rush and avoid everyone that I see because I know that Dyson and his lackeys, Sean and Hale, are going to going to stop me and ask me if I can do their research paper for them since they are too lazy to open their laptops and actually research something for themselves. Surprisingly, nobody stops me. I walk into the room 5 minutes early and start to prepare myself since today I will be showing how do oxidation numbers of elements that have two or more oxidation numbers. I'm writing Copper (I) Sulfate on the board when students start to fill the room. I continue writing other examples on the board until I hear the bell ring signaling that class has begun.

I look around and count that there are 15 people in this class when I spot Bo sitting in the back digging through her backpack searching for something to write with. I start to feel nervous because she is here. _Get it together, woman._ I think to myself. I don't know why she makes me feel so nervous, hell, I don't even know the girl and I'm squirming under pressure to impress Bo with my intelligence.

I begin class by facing the board and explaining what oxidation number are and how to balance a compound by having the oxidation number add up to 0. I turn around and give the rest of my lecture while still writing problem on the board. After I'm done I assign some problems that will help the students better understand what I was talking about today. Slowly the students start to turn in their papers, all except Bo. I see that she is intently working on her first problem. I look back on the board at the problems that I left up there. They aren't difficult but the do make your brain work. I walk over to her to see how far she has gotten but I don't see any work. "Bo, do you need help?" I ask cautiously since I don't know how she will react to me trying to help her.

"Yeah, I suck at chemistry. It just doesn't make any sense to me. I mean where do you pull all of these numbers from," she replied frustrated.

"Here, let me help," I pull a periodic table from Dr. Jackson's desk and I bring it over to her. "Look here at this little box that says oxidation numbers for Copper. See how there is a -2, -1, 0, 1, and 2. One of them are going to be the number that makes the compound balanced. Are you still with me or are you lost?" I ask to make sure she understanding what I'm say.

"Uh… I think it's starting to make sense now but I'm still confused," she says honestly.

I help her work through the problems that I gave her and within 5 minutes she's finished all of the problems that I assigned. For some reason, I feel nervous about asking her to come to the tutoring session that I'm giving this evening just so we can work through some more oxidation number problems. My thoughts are interrupted when I catch the last word of what Bo is asking me. "I'm sorry, Bo, what did you say?"

She laughs a little. "I was asking if your last name happened to be Lewis?"

That's a little creepy. "Yeah it is. Why do you ask?"

I swear I see a blush creep up in her cheeks "Oh, I guess you're my tutor tomorrow evening then."

 _Holy shit balls!_ I think to myself. I hear Bo laugh and I give her a questioning look. She whispers in my ear, "It's funny when you swear."

I turn as red as a tomato, that wasn't meant for Bo to hear. I keep apologizing even though Bo says that its okay and that it was funny rather than rude.

I hear the bell ring, _saved by the bell,_ I think and I rush out of the room and head to my Calculus class (which I happen to be one of the two people in that class) to escape what an embarrassing moment I just had in front of Bo. I groan and hit my head on my desk. My teacher, Mrs. Tori Hewitt, looks up from her podium and says "Lauren, your brain in one of the best that I've seen in years. You don't need to be hurting your money machine. Can I ask why you are so red?"

Hewitt is the only teacher that I actually trust and she is like a second mother to me. She practically knows everything about me, even the fact that I'm gay. "I completely embarrassed myself in front of the new girl today, who also happens to be the girl that I'm tutoring for chemistry later," I say muffled since my head is on the desk and my arms are over my head.

"Oh Lauren," she laughs at me. "This girl must be very beautiful and funny if she can make my protégé turn the color of a newly waxed fire-truck."

" You have no idea…" I sigh out.

"Well I'll cut you a deal. Let's do a unit circle warm up and we'll talk more about this girl later if your classmate doesn't show up. How does that sound?"

"Deal."

I do the unit circle warm up that Hewitt puts on the board quickly and give my other classmate 10 minutes to show up before I go to the door and close it so Hewitt and I can have our little discussion session about Bo.

I tell Hewitt EVERYTHING that has happened to me this morning. And she sits there patiently waiting for me to finish only interrupting me to laugh about something that was funny. I have to admit, I am really going to miss her when I graduate this year.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking of possibly writing a chapter in Bo's POV. Review and let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, lovely readers. I couldn't stay away from you long based on all the reviews that I got. I do have just two remarks to say: History, sciences, and maths are my favorite subject that I'm well versed in so if you need a little clarification hit me up with a pm. This will probably be the one of the only ones that I will be the doing in a different POV. Okay enough with the talking about things about things, let's get going with our chapter! Allons-y!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Girl characters present in this story, I just come up with clusters words that actually sound like they could make a good story.

 **Bo POV**

 _Oh my God! I swear you have dog breath._ I think to myself because of this guy that is trying to flirt with me. David, Daniel, or Dyson, what ever his name is, he needs to do a whole lot better on his flirting game because right now he just scored a zero with me. He starts to ramble off on how he Captain of the basketball team and tries to pull off how smart he is with using big words that he probably has not clue what they mean. Ugh. It just shows how ignorant people are these days.

I look down at my watch and see that class is about to start so make my way to the chemistry classroom. I walk in to find a woman writing stuff on the board probably what the class is going to be learning and I find a seat in the back just so I won't get called on if I have to answer questions.

It's not that I'm not good at sciences because honestly I love them, it's just that somethings, just don't click in my head right away and I need a little help in chemistry. The bell rings signaling class has begun. I pull out my notebook and I'm digging around in my backpack for something to write with preferably a pencil so I can erase without having to constantly scratch out my mistakes. _I swear I put a whole damn pack of pencils in here this morning._ Class begins and the woman starts talking. _That voice seems very familiar I wonder where I have heard it before._ I think. I look up and give the person a quick glance over. I see that they are wearing a t-shirt, jeans _(nice ass)_ , and some converse. I try to really pay attention to her and take note of all that she is saying and writing on the board but I can't keep up.

She finishes her lecture and turns around and I am instantly amazed to see that Lauren was teaching the class. She assigns some problems like the one that she exampled on the board but I still haven't even figured out where she got her answer from in the first place. I watch as all of the class slowly starts handing in their papers and sitting in groups of people who they hang out with while I still try to solve the first problem. Lauren walks over to me and says "Bo, do you need help?"

This girl that I spent the morning talking to at that coffee shop is actually teaching me chemistry. How crazy! But I'm so frustrated that I just say, "Yeah, I suck at chemistry. It just doesn't make sense to me. I mean where do you pull all over these numbers from?"

Lauren explains to me how it works and we solve the problems that she assigned together. For some crazy reason, I remember what my mother told me this morning about some girl being my tutor for chemistry and her name being Lauren Lewis. Out of mere curiosity I ask, "Does your last name happen do be Lewis?"

"I'm sorry, Bo, what did you say?"

I guess she was thinking about some other things that were probably important to her so nervously chuckle because I probably have the wrong Lauren and ask "I was asking if your last name was Lewis?"

Bemused she responds "Yeah it is. Why do you ask?"

 _Oh gosh._ I feel the heat rise into my cheeks. "Oh, I guess you're my tutor tomorrow evening then." Why the hell am I so nervous?

"Holy shit balls." I guess that she didn't know that she said that out loud considering the look on her face.

I laugh a little because it sounds funny coming out of Lauren's mouth. I lean closer to her ear and whisper "It's funny when you swear."

She turns red from embarrassment. I was just about to ask her what her next class was when the bell rang and she literally sprinted from the classroom. _What the hell? That's new._

I get up from my desk and I head out into hallway looking for my next class, which happens to be English class. I turn to my right and I see what's-his-face staring at me like I'm a piece of meat. _Great, now I have a stalker._ I start down the hallway to my left when I hear an all too familiar voice. "Holy fucking blueberry waffles! Bo!"

I turn around only to be ambushed by a small, Russian, punk girl. "Kenzi!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I couldn't wait to post another 2 chapters! Even this is new for me to post more than one chapter in a day. I'm going to warn you now that there is going to be a little bit of derogative words that are directed towards gays. I do not use the words in normal conversation considering I have met some of the kindest people that are gay and go through this all the time, but in this story I'm going to be using them to show how ignorant some people are and use them for effect and not in an offensive way. Again you have been warned. Okay, I know what you guys are thinking and I'm going to get to the story. Avanti!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Lost Girl, just the comical ideas that I express through writing.

 **Lauren POV**

By the time class is over with Hewitt, I'm so worn out from laughing at stupid things that we talked about. I start my way down to the Photo House since it's on the other side of the campus. For some reason, I get the feeling that someone is following me. The only two people that I know who would do that would be my best friends, "Ariel, Tamsin, I know you two weirdoes are following me. How hard is it just to catch up with me instead of pretending to be ninjas and try and scare me?"

"Well slap my ass and fuck me sideways, looks like we've been caught again, A," says Tamsin who comes up behind me and slings her arm around my shoulder. I swear that girl has nothing but swear words in her vocabulary.

I met Tamsin when I was a freshman. I got picked on a lot because of the fact that I was playing on the volleyball team, was gay, and that I had a HUGE crush on Nadia Duchannes, the senior team captain. Tamsin, on the other hand, was a cheerleader. I got cornered by some of the upper classmen one day after practice in the locker room. They saying how I was a little nerdy freak and that no one would ever stand up for me since I was gay. And then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, I see this streak of blonde hair sucker punch one of the girls along with a sickening crack. "You owe me for this, Lewis." And we have been best friends ever since.

I only recently met Ariel. She was in my Spanish class when I was a junior. She had just transferred from Cameroon, Africa. She was fluent in French and English but needed a little help with her Spanish. So I helped her and we just got along well together.

"What have you been up to Lo?" ask Ariel.

"Oh. Nothing much, just the usual. Hiding from Dyson and his group of idiots. What about you two? Anything interesting lately?"

"Nah. For me just scaring the shit out of some tiny freshmen." Tamsin replies. How did I know that was exactly what she was going to say.

"Just finished reading that one book series that you told me about before." Ariel says.

"Cool." I look up ahead and see that the people who love to make my life a living hell are standing at the entrance to the Photo House. "Ugh. He's here."

"Hey lesbo-Lauren. Find anybody's ass to distract you while you play that lame sport that nobody cares about," says the asshole with a smirk. "Tamsin, you're looking well although I don't see why you hang out with this loser or why you're a cheerleader when you're not perky enough."

"Oh I'm not perky, Dyson. Here let me show you how perky I can be," Tamsin retorts. She smoothes down her shirt and gets into a cheerleader position, "Ready. Okay! Gimme a D! Gimme a Y! Gimme a suck my balls, you dirty asshat!"

I try to contain the grin on my face while Dyson's smirk disappears. "Oh and by the way I hang around with Lauren because I enjoy her company and she is quite funny," Tamsin concludes.

And with that we continue into the Photo House. Once inside and the door is closed, we all bust out laughing from Tamsin's little scene.

Class goes by fast and its already lunch time. As my little group of friends enter the main building to sign out for lunch, I see Bo standing at her locker looking for something. _I wonder if she would want to eat lunch with us. I'm going to ask her._ And in that moment of braveness I walk up to her. "Hey, Bo. Some of my friends and I are going to leave and get lunch. Want to tag along?"

"Hey. Yeah, sure, I would love to go. Though do you mind if I bring my friend, Kenzi? It's been a while since I saw her and I would love for you and you're friends to meet her," she says earnestly.

"Sure, let me just tell Tamsin to bring her car. Meet me at my car and we'll go from there," I say with a smile.

"Okay. I'll see you there," she smiles back.

 _Way to go Lewis! Finally grew some balls instead of being the coward you normally are._ I mentally give myself a pat on the back and go find Tamsin to tell her the new plan. I find her in her usual parking spot next to mine leaning on her truck and Ariel in the cab. "Okay, Lauren, there are only two reasons why you would have that big of a shit-eating grin on your face. 1) You got tickets to either a Panic! At The Disco concert or tickets to Comicon. Or 2) you either just asked someone out or vice versa. So which one is it?" she questions me.

"Um. Do you mind if I extended lunch group out to the new girl in our class, Bo, and her friend?" I ask shyly.

"Oh. So someone has gotten the attention of the great, Lauren Lewis, math protégé? I didn't know that was possible since you always had your nose in some book or in schoolwork." Tamsin jokes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Meet you at Divine in a few?"

"You got it! Table for 5. See you." And with that Tamsin hops in her truck and speeds away.

I turn around and see Bo's friend, Kenzi, oogling at my car. Kenzi looks very familiar to me and then it hits me. "Like something you see, Kenzel?"

"Oh sweet waffles of Hell. Lauren Lewis!" Kenzi says excitedly. "Bo Bo over here would not shut the fuck up about you today in class."

I look over at Bo who is looking at the ground blushing. I have to say that I am a bit surprised that Bo would talk about me. I make my way over to the driver's side to let Kenzi in behind me and I ask, "You ready to go, Bo?"

She looks up, still a little pink in the face, and says "Man I really wish that I knew somebody named Alonso. Anyways, Allons-y, Lauren!"

I'm blown out of the water that she knows David Tennant as the 10th Doctor's saying. _This girl never ceases to amaze me._ We hop into my car, I jam my key in the ignition, and the car roars to life. "Lauren, I hope that you are not too attached to this car because I'm totally going to steal it from you," chimes Kenzi.

I reverse out of my spot and zoom off the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, lovely readers. I couldn't stay away for long because I really love writing this story and seeing what it will progress into. So who of you people watched the first of the final episodes of Lost Girl last night? Pretty epic wasn't it? Anyways, I really appreciate the reviews so keep them coming at me and shoot me some ideas about where you lovely people would like this story to go. Okay, I'm done keeping you from reading so here we go.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lost Girl. I am just merely borrowing them to write a crazy idea that came to my head.

 **Lauren POV**

Kenzi, Bo, and I are driving down the road going towards the hang out spot, Divine Catering. I look over at Bo and I can see that she has a bit of a worried look on her face just from seeing that we are going down to the south side of town. I reach over the console and grab her hand, amazed by how perfectly it fits into mine. "Hey, I promise that this place might be in a sketchy place but the people are really nice and the food is amazing."

I feel her squeeze my hand a little tighter and the tension that she had slowly went away but her hand never left mine. We finally arrive to Divine and Kenzi blurts out, "Hell yeah! It's food time."

Bo and I let out a laugh and I can tell that the majority of her tension is gone and she is starting to relax now that she can see the restaurant actually lights up the place. I turn to her and ask, "Are you ready to have a food-gasm?"

She chuckles a little. "A food-gasm?"

"You'll see soon enough."

I reluctantly let go of her hand and get out of the car. I wait till she closes her door and stands next to me before I lock my car and head inside. I see in the very back Tamsin, Ariel, and Kenzi are already sitting down looking over the menu. I start walking over there when I feel a familiar feeling in my hand. I look down and see that Bo intertwines her finger with mine and starts to walk, pulling me toward the group. We sit down in the two open seats and start to look at the menu. I already know what I'm getting so I just sit there looking down at Bo and my hands. "Is it bothering you? You don't have to hold my hand if you don't want to," says Bo.

"No, no, no. It's just a different feeling. A pleasant feeling, don't get me wrong, but different," I say back to her as I watch her play with the ring on my finger.

"Well I have to say, I like holding your hand," she says as she looks down at our hands. "Why do you have a pyschology ring on your finger?"

I look back at the ring that I was given by my mother. "It was my father's ring from when he graduated Pysch school in '86. It's the last thing I have of him since I didn't know him."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know my father either," she says looking down at the table.

I didn't feel like going into a sad back story about what happened to my father or make Bo sad. "You know what is the best thing on the menu?" I ask to change the subject.

"What is it," she says. "Is it the Chicken Spaghetti?"

"Well my favorite is the fried chicken with Mac and cheese."

Bo was about to say something when Tamsin calls out, "Hey, lovebirds, are you two done eye fucking each other so we can eat?"

I turn red from Tamsin's comment and am about to stutter out that we were not "eye fucking each other", when Bo beats me to it. "You got a problem with a little eye fuckery?"

 _Wow. Okay was not expecting that…_ They all laugh at the joke Bo made while I sit there horrified about what just happened. "Hey Lewis, she's a keeper," Tamsin calls out from the other side.

I don't even know what to say but the waitress saves me from anymore embarrassment, "Hey guys what can I get you to drink?"

We give her our drinks orders and go ahead and place the food orders since we are all ready. I watch Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin, and Ariel talk about things that they seem to find interesting such as boys, girls, pop artist, and surprisingly a video game that Tamsin and Kenzi love, Robot Hookers. I will never understand their love for that odd game. My mind starts to drift over toward what I would want to work as in the medical field after I finish med school. ER doctor, orthopedic surgeon, and internal medicine cross my mind before I'm drawn back to the real world by Tamsin and Kenzi throwing their straw wrapper in my face. "What the fuck guys?"

They bust out laughing at something while they are looking at me. I try asking what they are laughing at but nobody answers me. I look at Bo and I see that she is laughing but she reaches up to my face and pulls the ladybug off of my nose. "There no more ladybugs," she says, "I don't think I like how clingy that ladybug was when it was on your nose."

I mouth a thank you to Bo and pick up a wrapper ball that Tamsin threw at me, aim for Tamsin's forehead, and nail her right in between the eyes, midsentence about how "gorgeous" her truck is. Everybody goes silent as she slowly turns towards me, glaring. I give her my signature eyebrow raise saying "Yeah, I just did that." She is about erupt when she is stopped by food being placed in front of her. _Saved by food. That's new._ We all laugh a little. _This is a good little group we have going on here._ I think to myself.

I start cutting up my chicken so I don't have to worry about cutting it up later. I look away for a second and see that 4 of my 16 pieces are gone. I look around the table but everyone seems to be eating their food and not paying attention to me when out of the corner of my eye I see a fork inching towards my plate. Like a cat jumping on a ball of string, I stop the intruder's hand from coming any closer to my plate with a nice slap. I hear a yelp and look up to see Bo rubbing her hand from where I caught her. I laugh a little and slide 4 more piece of chicken on to Bo's plate. I lean closer to her and whisper, "You know if you wanted some I'm more than happy to share with you."

She blushes a little and says, "I know you would but I wanted to see how many I could steal before you caught me. Just for laughs."

I smile at her and she smiles back at me. And we all continue eating lunch, sharing laughs here and there because either Tamsin or Kenzi did or said something stupid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, lovely readers. I'm thinking of just posting a chapter or two whenever I can instead of waiting a week before you people can read something new. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I love them all and I want you guys to keep reviewing and giving me your thoughts on where this story should go. Okay, enough talking from me let's get on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lost Girl, I am just using them to tell a crazy idea that came into my mind.

 **Lauren POV**

By the time everyone is done I have successfully finished my whole plate with the help of Bo. I look up and see that Tamsin is sitting back in her chair and rubbing her belly. Kenzi is doing the exact same thing also. I can't help but laugh at the two and how alike they are. I see out of the corner of my eye that Bo is staring at me intently. "See something you like, Bo?" I ask.

I don't think she was expecting that and I see the embarrassment rise to her face because she got caught. "Um… I guess you could say that."

When we finally get the checks and pay for our food, we leave Divine and head back to the cars. Kenzi opts to ride with Tamsin in Tamsin's truck leaving Bo and I in my car. I watch Tamsin peel out of the parking lot and speed away in the direction of the school. I put my key in the ignition, starting the car and head back towards the school. I'm driving down the road when I feel Bo's hand on my thigh, starling me. I glance over at her giving her a questioning look, which only results in her squeezing my thigh making me wiggle away at the strange feeling and her laughing at me.

We arrive back at the school a few minutes later and we just sit in a comfortable silence in my car for a few minutes listening to the radio. When I see that it's 5 minutes until class is about to begin, I start to get out of the car and wait for Bo. We start walking toward the building when I feel that same familiar feeling in my hand that I felt at the restaurant and I don't even have to look down to know that Bo is holding my hand again. We walk our respective lockers and as soon as I look up to see if Bo is ready to go to class, I see Dyson standing there flirting with Bo who looks like she is just getting pissed off by him being there. She catches me looking at her and I offer her a small smile trying to apologize for having the biggest asshole bother her. I see a thought flash across her face and then in a matter of two steps around Dyson Bo comes up to me, grabs my face, and pulls me into a gentle kiss. _What the…wow her lips are really soft._ I feel like I'm on cloud 9 to have Bo kissing me. I find it strange that I don't even know this girl and I'm kissing her. I feel her pull away and I just stand there breathless. She turns back to a shocked Dyson and says, "I think you need to find a new person of interest because I'm not interested in you at all."

I can't help but to smile at the look on his stupid face to see that Bo just crushed his heart in one small gesture. But then again, it got me thinking about where Bo and I stand. I mean we weren't really friends considering that we had just met this morning but Tamsin, Ariel, and I all accepted her and Kenzi into our group of nerdy misfits. I feel her take my hand in hers and then start to pull me down the hall. I'm just about to open my mouth to say something when she beats me to the punch, again. "I know what you're probably thinking, why the hell did you do that Bo," _Well, yes, I was thinking that along with other things,_ "Well to answer your questions, I don't know, Lauren. But two things that I do know is that I cannot stand that guy and I really like hanging around you because you're sweet, cute, and funny."

We walk down the hall a little further and I see that we are nearing the janitor's closet and no one in the hall. So in a moments notice I yank open the door, pull Bo inside with me, and plant a kiss that is a little more than gentle on her lips. It takes her a moment to react to what is going on but when she does she starts to kiss me back and I swear I thought I had died and went to heaven. I pull back from our fiery kiss and look her in the eyes before saying; "Well it's a good thing that you don't like him because honestly I was a little sad that he swooped you off of your feet before I could get to you," I lightly brush my lips to hers again, "I have been wanting to do that all day."

She smiles and blushes slightly, "I don't think there was ever a chance for him after I met you this morning," she says honestly.

"I know it's a little early for this considering that we just met this morning and all but I would like if you would date me, Bo. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want it any other way."

I smile and look down at my watch and see that we have 2 minutes before we are late for class. I pull her out of the janitor's closet with me and run down the hall. "What class do you have next, Bo?"

"History. I hope the teacher won't be mad at me for being late on my first day," she says a little worried.

I chuckle at her response and reply, "She won't be mad, you know why? Because she is running late with you." I see the confused look on her face before I laugh, "I am your history teacher for today."

We make it to the room with one minute to spare. I let go of Bo's hand to let her find a seat and I go up to the board and write Greek Mythology. I turn around to face the class just as the bell ring and say, "Okay, so who can tell me what they know about Greek Mythology?"

The class flies by fast. None of the students, except Bo, answer the questions that I ask. I'm actually stunned and proud by how much she knows. I finish collecting my things when the bell rings signaling that class has ended. Everybody files out of the room leaving Bo and I to walk together. I grab her hand and start walking her to her art class, which is right across the hall from the class that I need to be in. We are in no rush to get there at all so we come up with things to talk about to try to get to know each other better. I tell her how I had been playing volleyball since I was in 6th grade and was now the captain of the Valhalla Lady Valkyries volleyball team and Tamsin was my co-captain. She tells me all about all of the places that she has traveled to and I have to say, I'm pretty jealous. She has been to ALL of the continents except to Australia and Antarctica. I had only been to Asia, Europe and Africa while she had been almost everywhere like South America. We talked about what we wanted to be when we younger and I was kind of surprised to hear that Bo wanted to be a pilot just so she could see all of he world.

Sadly, by the time I had finished laughing at 4-year-old Bo's dream to be a princess, we had arrived at our destinations. I give Bo a light squeeze on the hand and a hug before I watch her disappear into the art room. _This is going to be a slow ass class._ I thought to myself before I walked into my psychology class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, lovely readers! Thank you, thank you for reviewing. I love your feedback. Keep it up. That's about all I have to say other than this chapter is for those of you that reviewed and kept asking me to update soon. So here we go. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lost Girl, I am just using them to tell a crazy idea that came into my mind.

 **Lauren POV**

As expected my psychology class took the life out of me and it took all my strength to stay awake. I am finishing up on my notes, when the bell rings. I grab my stuff and wait outside the art room for Bo to come out. I watch as the arts students file out of the room except for Bo. I think that I probably missed her come out of the class. Just to be sure I check the room for any stragglers and see Bo in the back of the class facing the whiteboard in the back of the room and bobbing her head side to side like she is jamming out to music. I walk over to where she is sitting and glance over her shoulder and see that she is sketching out something that looks like a winged person. I take note to ask her about it later. I gently tap her shoulder giving away my presence. She spins around in her chair with a frustrated look on her face and pulls out her earphone. "Dyson, I told you not to… Oh hey, babe," she says with a smile on her face when she realizes that it's me and not that dog-faced douchebag.

I smirk at her nickname for me and look back at her drawing and ask, "What are you drawing there?"

"It's a Valkyrie. I was just thinking of it after your mythology lesson. I know it has nothing to do with Greek mythology but I was thinking about all of the papers that I have read over Norse mythology since it's my favorite."

To me, the face looked similar to someone that I know dearly. "Is that Tamsin's face, Bo?"

She looks back down at her drawing and says, "Now that I think about it, it does look similar to Tamsin but that's not whose face I pictured when I was drawing it. I was just thinking of a normal face proportion example."

I look back down at the Tamsin face Valkyrie and think _I could see Tamsin being a Valkyrie now that I think about it._ I ask Bo, "Do you have a last period class or do you have a free period like me?"

She pulls out her schedule and looks down at it and replies, "Looks like I'm free to go."

"Are you going to be trying out for any of the sports teams here or do you want me to take you back to the mechanics before I have to go to practice?"

"Do you mind if I tryout for the volleyball team or the cheer squad? I would really like to do something in the afternoon instead of waiting around and doing nothing," she says with a shy smile.

"Hell yeah, I want you to try out for the volleyball team if that's what you're interested in. Now the cheer squad… You'll have to ask Tamsin about that since she is head cheerleader," I say with a smile.

"Great. Do you happen to have an extra pair of clothes too?"

I laugh at her and nod my head saying that I have an extra pair. I already know that Bo will get on my team if she can do the basics. And as long as she doesn't frown while in Tamsin's tryout she's bound to get on the squad.

I take her free hand considering she has her sketchbook in her left hand on we walk out of the room together. As we walk down the hall, I spot Dyson and Sean standing in front of my locker smiling at something that they did. As we get closer I see that they have posted a paper that says "Les-Bo Lauren". _Great… What a waste of paper._ I shake my head at the two idiots, pull the piece of paper off of my locker, and put my psychology and chemistry book back in my locker. I'm not really paying attention to what's going on around me until I hear Bo's voice talking rather loudly at Dyson. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think that putting shit like that on my girlfriend's locker is going to make you popular?" _I will never get tired of her saying that, I like it._ "This doesn't prove to anyone about how cool you are rather than how small your dick is."

O _kay, I've heard enough of angry Bo._ I go up to her and put my hand on her shoulder just as she was calling Dyson a "little piece of shit". She looks at me with anger burning in her eyes and I just look back at her and shake my head that he isn't worth her getting all worked up for. I grab her hand and start walking to the door to get to my car. Once there I turn around and lean against my car. Bo comes up and stands between my legs, still an arm distance away. I can't help but to just look at how beautiful and funny she is. "Are you mad at me, Lauren?"

I shake my head no and put my hands around her waist pulling her closer to me. "No Bo, I'm not mad. I'm actually really glad that you spoke up because normally I would have just ignored them until they went away seeing that they could not get a response from me."

I feel Bo relax a little from hearing that I'm not mad at her. She leans her forehead against mine leaving a little space in between our lips. I want to just close the gap and kiss her but I want to take things kind of slow at first. I feel her sigh releasing all that pent up anger that she had stored for the dumbass. "Let's wait for Tamsin and then how about we go back to that coffee-shop that we met at this morning?"

"Sounds good to me, babe," she replies.

I can't help myself any longer and I lean forward and place a light kiss on her lips. I feel her start to kiss me back when we are interrupted by, "Well shit. Looks, Smalls owes be 10 bucks," says Tamsin with a shit eating grin on her face.

I pull away from Bo and shake my head at what my best friend just admitted. "You place a bet to see if I would kiss Bo on the first day of school?"

"No, she bet that you would kiss Bo before the day was done. I bet that you would kiss her within the week," say Kenzi, reluctantly handing Tamsin a ten dollar bill.

"You two are the worst," jokes Bo.

"Eh we might be the worst but you both love us because we are the most badass people alive!" _Typical Tamsin. Always has to get in a swear word._

"Hey Tams. Bo and I are going to head over to The Bridge for a bit. I'll see you back here at 3:45."

"Aye, aye Captain," and does a salute gesture.

I'm shaking my head as I get into my car and as soon and Bo gets in I drive towards the coffee-shop that I used to spend my mornings and afternoons alone in listening to music or doing homework.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, lovely reader. Love, love, love the reviews that you guys are leaving me. Keep up the good work. Considering that I am a volleyball fanatic, it's going to play a part in my story. PM me if you have any questions or come up with ideas on where you guys want this story to go. Okay, let's get this thing rolling. Allons-y!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lost Girl, I am just using them to tell a crazy idea that came into my mind.

 **Lauren POV**

We make it to The Bridge in 5 minutes just because I wanted us to have time to sit around and talk. I turn off the car and get out of the car with Bo. I start walking to the entrance and Bo loops her arm through mine since mine are in my pockets. As we enter, I ask Bo what she wants so she can go find us a seat since it's relatively full.

I order our drinks at the bar and go over to the booth that Bo is sitting at which coincidentally happened to be the one that I was sitting at this morning. I smile at the though of first meeting Bo, I was already blown away with her beauty but I didn't know that she would be my girlfriend in the very same day. I sneak over to her quietly because she looking down at her phone, I have to take a little detour so I can get behind her. I creep up right behind her slowly and bend down to kiss her on the cheek. "If I remember correctly, I don't recall having my girlfriend's number. How odd it is that you' my girlfriend and I don't even have you number?"

I could feel her smile against cheek since I was still look over at her shoulder at her phone to see what she was doing. "Well Miss Lewis, I didn't know if you were going to ask me or not," she says as she gives me her phone to put my number in.

I type it in and send a quick message over to my phone so I get her number on my phone. I feel my phone buzz in my back pocket notifying me that I got a message. I sit down next to her and put my hands on the table. I feel Bo slide her hand into mine and lean on my shoulder. I press my lips to her temple and lean my head against hers. We sit in silence people watching until Jeff, one of the baristas I've known since I first found this place, brings out our drinks. "Nice girl you got there, Lauren. You should bring her around more often," he says as he places our drinks in front of us.

I nod my head and look back at Bo who has fallen asleep on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head and gently shake her to wake her up. "Bo, time to get up, your drink is here."

I feel her start to stir and lift her head off my shoulder which is now slightly numb. She rubs her eyes to help her wake up a little, pulls her drink closer to her and takes a big whiff of her caramel macchiato. She sighs in content and then takes a sip. I watch as the coffee starts to help her wake up a bit more before I took sip of my chai latte. I pull out my phone and see a few text messages mainly from Tamsin and the one message from Bo that I sent. I decide that I might need to open them just in case they're important. The first two aren't important but when I see that the 3rd one is all caps I know that it's urgent. I read "MANDATORY CAPTAINS MEETING! ALL FALL SPORTS INCLUDING CHEERLEADING. 3:15 PM; Odin Gymnasium." I glance down at my watch and see that it is 2:45. _Holy fuck-balls!_ "Sweetheart as much as I know you are enjoying that cup of coffee we got to go. I have to meet Tamsin for a captains meeting before practice."

Bo just nods her head and picks up her cup heading for the door. I laugh a little because Jeff doesn't usually let people take the cups out of the shop. I yell to Jeff, "I'll bring your cup back after practice."

"Don't worry about it, she needs that coffee more than I need that cup," he yells back laughing.

I run out the door and open the car up for Bo and I to get into. I grab my extra coffee cup in the back and pour Bo's coffee into it and hand it to her just as a precaution just in case it might spill. She gives me a small smile of thanks, and we speed away back towards the school.

By the time we reach the school, Bo looks more awake than she did when we left The Bridge. I grab her hand and we run toward the gym together. I head straight for the locker room and see Tamsin is already in the locker room sitting in one of the chairs that she "claimed" this year. I lead Bo over to where my bag is and open it up. I grab my favorite Texas university t-shirt, a pair of black spandex, socks, and my clean pair of black knee pads and hand them to Bo. I give her the key to my locker and say, "I have an extra pair of shoes in this locker, I don't know your shoe size but I wear a size 10 since I put ankle braces in them. You can wear the ankle braces or take them out it's up to you."

 _Shit!_ I start to freak out when I see that I have 10 minutes to dress out and get to the main gym. I start to do my little "don't know what to do, back and forth, spastic" dance before I feel Bo come up to me and plant kiss on my lips. "Lauren, calm down, you'll be fine and have plenty of time to get to the gym."

I smile at her before I pull my clothes and gear out and get dressed. I don't even bother about anyone in the locker room before I start pulling off my clothes and changing into my volleyball clothes. I am just about to shimmy into my spandex when I happen to look up at the mirror and see Bo staring at my ass since I wore a thong. _Double shit!_ I pull up my spandex and tuck my shirt into it. I check my watch and I see that I still have 5 minutes to spare. I pull on my old, dirty, practice kneepads up to the top of my shins so I can put my shoes and ankle braces on. I grab my new black and grey Mizuno Wave Lightning Z and slip them on with ease. I pull my hair into a ponytail and start to walk out of the locker room when I forget two things. I run back into the locker room kiss Bo and grab Tamsin and run back out of the locker room dragging Tamsin with me.

Tamsin and I make it in time for the meeting which is just how to be safe and the concussion test that we have to take every year. I don't find it necessary for volleyball but it's somewhat important for those who play contact sports or do cheerleading. Tamsin and I head back to our gym and set up the net so we can get practice started as soon as the rest of the team gets in the gym. It only takes us 4 minutes to set up the net so we go sit in the bleachers. "You know what Lo, Bo doesn't seem like such a bad person to hang around especially when she starts throwing shade back," says Tamsin.

 _Oh Bo. Bo? Bo! Oh fuck!_ I sprint out of the gym and hear Tamsin laughing her ass off that I forgot that my girlfriend was in the locker room by herself. _I'm a fucking terrible person._ I wrench open the door to the locker room and find Bo curled up in Tamsin's chair listening to music. I admire Bo for a little while before she notices me staring at her. "Hey," she says.

"Hey."

"Like something you see, Lauren?"

"I like everything that I see in front of me right now." I push off the wall I was leaning on and go over and squat in front of her. "Sorry I left in such a hurry. If I had known that it was just some stupid shit then I would have wasted more time with you."

"Lauren, when are you going to realize that you don't need to apologize for being the leader of your team? I couldn't think of a better person to lead than you," she says with a smile.

I can't help but blush at Bo's compliment and give her a smile that can only go when you want to challenge somebody to something. "Maybe you're right. You ready for your first ever Valhalla Lady Valkyries practice?"

She give me a smile that say 'you're one' and she says, "Oh yeah? Is this practice ready for me is the better question."

I laugh and stand up to offer Bo my hand. She takes it and when she is finally standing, I bolt out of the locker room leaving her there laughing and saying, "Oh you are so going to lose this race, Lauren!"

We run back to the gym and see that Tamsin is in the same exact spot that I left her in only asleep. I slap Tamsin's leg to wake her up and am met by a string of curse words for waking her. I laugh at her and tell her to get her ass on the court. Bo goes over to the bleachers and sits down just as everybody starts filing into the gym. Once everyone is inside I pass on the message that the coaches gave us at the meeting and start the warm up. _This is going to be a great practice and season this year._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, lovely readers! Miss me much while I was gone? Okay so here's the deal. I may be able to get another chapter in tonight after this one IF I don't have to do anything later. So be ready when you see that notice that I posted another chapter later. Don't forget to review, I love when you guys give me feedback to how I'm doing. If you have any questions or comments, PM me. Okay, I know you guys are antsy to read so Allonsy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lost Girl; I am just using them to tell a crazy idea that came into my mind.

 **Lauren POV**

 _Okay, here we go. On your toes, on your toes. BALL'S UP! Ball is going to left back, cover her, Daphne. Ball is at Tamsin, call and ready your approach._ "GO TWO! GO TWO! GO TWO!" _Ball is coming down to you. Ready? Kill it!_

I make my approach and jump as high as I can to get my shoulders above the net and so I can hit the ball into the ground with all my might. It's a good set and an even better kill. I'm rewarded for the good kill with my teammates coming up to the center of our side of the court and cheering our cheer for when someone scores off of a kill. Tamsin is being her sneaky self and slaps me on the ass as I'm walking away. It's kind of our thing since we have this great chemistry on the court. She knows what I'm going to do and I know what she's going to do.

Just as I'm getting ready for the next ball to come over I semi listening to hear what coach is saying until I see that Bo is going to go in to my right side to play right side hitter. I giver her a small smile and she winks back at me ready for the ball to come over. I watch as the server serves the ball and it comes over to my side of the net as always I get into position to call the ball, I'm just about to call the ball when I hear Bo call out "C" and Tamsin set her up. I go over to cover just in case the ball gets tipped back over the next and watch Bo crush the ball right above the other side's ten-foot line. _Holy mother of balls. THAT WAS AMAZING!_ It takes a second for me to register what just happened before I go over to Bo and give her a pat on the back and grin at her. I watch her open her mouth to say something when Coach blows her whistle signaling that practice is over. I mouth a later to her and walk over with Tamsin to stand behind the coaches and wait until the finish what they needed to say about practice.

Tamsin calls for us to huddle up and breaks us out of practice with a nice and loud "Lady Valkyries" and I hang back with Tamsin and the coaches to help decide who gets to be on which team. I hear Coach Parker say that the freshman, Jasmine, could be moved up to Varsity after pre-season begun just so she could have time to playing at a high school level. Coach chips in that she has already created a list with the players that are going to be starting for which team and she hands it over to me. I scan over the list and scan the Junior Varsity list and see that she has a rough "net" drawing with six players lined up in their new positions. I look over to the Varsity list and see Tamsin and my name immediately in our usual spot in dark pencil. I go over to see who my outside hitter is and see that Coach lightly wrote in some junior's name and make my way around. I get to the right side hitters spot and I am surprised to see that Bo's name is also in dark next to mine. I'm still looking down at the paper when Coach's hand is pointing at the front row players, "I think that you, Tamsin, and Bo will make a killer front row and I am going to keep you three there so we can score a ton of points. Other than that does everything else look good, Captain?"

I can't help but to smile a little when I hear that Bo is a started next to me. I look Coach in the eye and say, "Coach, I think we're going to be going back to state this year and going to bring home that trophy."

I watch as the coaches smile at what I said and hand back the paper to Coach. I have never seen Coach this sure about any rotation that she has created in the past two years she has been here until now. "Okay ladies, get your sweaty, gross selves out of my gym and clean up," Coach says with a smile.

Tamsin fist bumps Coach and Coach Parker before heading to the locker room. I follow her suit and practically run to the locker room. I get there and see that the majority of the team has left except for Daphne, Tamsin, Daisy, Ella, and Bo, the teams starters to be exact. I can't help but smile as I watch Bo put my old shoes back in to my bottom locker with the ankle braces still in them and think about what Coach just told me. She is just about to close the locker when she looks over at me. "Like something you see, Lauren?"

I chuckle to myself and walk over to her, "Why in fact I do like a lot of things I that I saw."

I feel her snake her arms around my waist pulling me closer to her and flashes me her beautiful, flirty smile, "Oh? And what were they?"

I smile at her nonchalant flirting in front of everyone, "Well, if you must know. I saw my beautiful girlfriend placing my shoes back in my locker with more care than they have ever seen. And before all of that, Coach Goodman just told me that my girlfriend would be right next to me on the court in the starting six."

I watch Bo think about what I just said before her eyes lit up with excitement. "Are you serious? I'm in the starting six? Next to you? Oh my gosh, this is great news, Lauren!"

"Shhh! You're not supposed to know until tomorrow," I say smiling.

She wraps me up in a firm hug and after a minute or two, pulls away to look me in the eye. I look back into her eyes just trying to figure her out, when our moment is broken by whom other than, Tamsin. "Hey eye-fuckers, I'm starving, let's go grab some food!"

I sigh and shake my head while Bo just giggles. _Did I just hear the voice of an angel when she giggled?_ I swear the more that I get to know her the more, I feel like I'm starting to fall for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, lovely readers. As I said before, here is the second chapter that I am posting tonight. I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far. I'm thinking of putting in a gap to speed things up, what say you? Review and let me know. No need to prolong you lovely people fro reading any longer. Allonsy!**

 **Lauren POV**

I change my shirt so I don't have to wear my sweaty practice shirt in my car and head out of the locker room to find Bo. _Falling for some unknown stranger that you just met, that's new. Am I in love with, Bo already? How is that possible?_ I rack my brains for answers that could possibly explain what I was feeling towards Bo. I see her at Coach's office talking with the coaches. "Well Bo McCorrigan, it looks like this team is going to need you to help us get that state trophy this year. You have proved that you belong on the Varsity team and with that we asking you if you will stay after practices with your Captains, give us your input about which player you think should be where, and what plays you can do with Tamsin and Lauren that could give us the upper hand on some of these teams that have been rather challenging in the past. Will you help out with this team, Bo? We can learn a lot from you."

 _Bo McCorrigan, I wonder why that name sounds so familiar?_ "Of course, Coach Goodman. I would love to. As you probably know already, volleyball has been everything to me," Bo replies.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow at practice. And Bo, welcome to the Lady Valkyries," says Coach as she shakes Bo's hands and walks back to her office.

I walk over to Bo and wrap my hands around her eye. I hear her gasp and say "Lauren, I know it's you."

I uncover her eyes and she spins around to face me. I wrap my hands around her waist and she leans her head on my shoulder pulling me into a hug. I pull back from our hug and ask, "You ready to go, sweetheart?"

She nods her head. I take her hand and we walk out of the gym towards my car. I see that Tamsin stuck around and is blasting music out of her truck making me laugh. We walk over to Tamsin's truck and she immediately turns the radio down. "Have you two finally fuck it out instead of having eye sex in public?"

 _Oh, Tamsin._ I sigh and look down while Bo says, "Actually, I was talking to the coaches while Lauren was in the locker room."

"Oh really? Coach wanted to talk to the Ysabeau McCorrigan, captain of the Mad Frogs volleyball club, two-time National club volleyball MVP and winner? Or did she want to talk to Bo McCorrigan, the new student?" says Tamsin while texting on her phone.

My head shoots up at what Tamsin just said and I look at Bo who seems to be looking down ashamed of what Tamsin said. She says quietly, "She was talking to both. I wanted to say hi and introduce myself as Bo the new student and not the volleyball player."

 _Bo McCorrigan, national club volleyball, Mad Frogs. No wonder, she sounded familiar and the coach took a liking to her immediately._ I kind of just stand there shocked at what I just heard. I feel Bo's hand squeeze mine bringing me back to reality. She looked at me with tears forming in her eyes. I saw one lone tear fall from her eye, I place my hand on her cheek and wiped it away. I could feel her press her face into my hand. "Bo, I don't care who you are or what people think about you for winning two national titles in club. All I care about is the Bo that I have grown to care for in the few hours that I've know her," I said honestly because it really did not matter to me. I smiled at her, "Let's go. I'll take you back to the mechanic so you can get your car."

I threw a look at Tamsin saying that we would discuss things later since she is always at my house and walked over to my car with Bo. I got into the driver's side while Bo got into the passenger's. I put my key in the ignition and turned it starting the car. I pulled out of my parking spot and headed over to the mechanic near The Bridge. I hear Bo sniffling and wiping away the few tears that she let fall after we got in the car. I reach over the console and grab her hand, bringing it to my lips and place a light kiss on it. "Bo, I meant what I said earlier. I don't care that you're a two time national champion or if you were alien. I care for you deeply, and that's all that matters," I said honestly.

I rolled up to a stoplight and popped my neck like I usually do after a long day. I looked over at Bo and got this weird feeling by the way she was looking at me. It was like she was trying to read my mind or something. I saw the light turn green out of the corner of my eye and I broke away our stare to focus on the road. I pulled up to the mechanic shop and parked the car. Bo was still looking at me with the same look that I saw at the stoplight. "Bo, what's…"

She pulled me into a kiss that knocked the wind out of me it was so aggressive. It hurt for a spilt second but then I just let myself get lost in her lips. I could taste the saltiness of her tears on her lips but that did not phase me. I place my hand on her neck deepening our kiss. It was like nothing that I had ever experienced before. Our kiss lasted for a while to the point where I could feel my lips were somewhat swollen. I broke our kiss and looked at Bo. I swear she had a look in her eyes that screamed that she was hungry. Hungry for more than just little kisses. It took me a minute to catch me breath. "Bo, are you okay?" I said slightly panting.

"Yeah, I'm better now. Thank you."

I watched her get out of my car and walk up to the mechanic's desk and inquire about her car. I contemplated getting out of the car when a guy from our class walked up to Bo and started talking to her. I could tell that she was getting irritated from this guy standing so near her. I watched as this guy whispered something into Bo's ear when she let him have it. All I saw was a flash and the guy squirming on the ground holding is nose. _Uh oh._ I watched as Bo got the keys to her car from the mechanic and speed walk back to my car. I rolled down my window as she bent down so she could talk to me. "I guess you saw what just happened."

I nodded my head yes. She ran a hand through her hair, wincing slightly as she curled her hand into a fist. "Bo," I said as I got out of the car. "Let me see your hand."

She reluctantly gave me her hand. I could see that it was mostly red around her knuckles with a small cut on her middle knuckle. I grabbed the end of my shirt and wiped the blood away from her knuckle. I brought her hand up to my lips and placed another small kiss on it. "There all better now."

I looked back at Bo who was looking back at the guy that she punch and I could see that she felt bad for what she did. I reached up to her face and pulled it so she could look at me. "Hey, it's okay. It happens to the best of us sometimes," I said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah I guess you're right. He was just really annoying."

I looked back at her and laughed. She gave me a questioning look. I smiled as I said, "You know I'm not really the jealous type but even from a far, I wanted to punch that guy."

I could tell that my little comment had lightened her mood a little and she was smiling, I caught a glimpse of her dimple and all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss it. "Thanks for the ride today, Lauren. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Bo. Anything you need just call me, you have my number now."

She smirked at me before she started walking off towards her yellow Camero. I was trying to think of anything that I could do to get her to look at me one last time before I went home. I thought of something that I knew was just really cliché so I started jogging after her, "Hey Bo, I think you forgot something."

I watched her turn around and wait for me to catch up. "Did I forget my phone in your car, I'm sorry, Lauren."

I laughed a little. "No you forgot this."

I placed my hands on either side of her face and pulled her towards my lips for a short kiss. I felt Bo smile against my lips as I pulled away from her. "Yeah I guess I did forget that."

I stepped away from her, "Call me later if you need anything."

"I will, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow, Lauren."

I winked at her and said, "Laters babe."

I got back to my car and drove off to my house, thinking about the crazy day that I had just had. I had gotten a girlfriend that I had just met that day and was on a team that I knew for sure could win us the State trophy this year. I got home and saw that Tamsin was already here probably talking with my parents. I grabbed my bags from the back seat and headed towards the house. I walked into my house and dropped my bags at the foot of the stairs. I could smell that my mother had cooked chicken alfredo pizza and hear Tamsin and my parents laughing in the living room at a show. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed two slices of pizza before I walked into the living room greeting my parents with a kiss on their cheek and heading over to my favorite reclining chair. After I finished my pizza, I decided that it would be best if I retired for an early night. I walked up to my room grabbed my clothes and took a quick shower. I walked over to my bed and heard my phone buzzing. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Bo, as she promised. We spent 30 minutes talking on the phone until I could hear the tiredness in her voice so I let her go to bed. It wasn't long until I fell asleep dreaming of a certain brunette.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, lovely readers! My apologies for forgetting which things should come next in order in this story. I have edited it to make it flow more smoothly and make more sense. And I thought I had mentioned that Tamsin was both a v-ball player and cheerleader but if I didn't I apologize for that miscommunication. I'm going to have Bo and Lauren's POV in this chapter and for those of you who like Panic! At the Disco (P! TD), you guys will go over the top about which song is going to be making its debut in my story. So you know what to do if you have any question or comments. Review or PM. Any who, lets get this thing rolling! Allonsy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lost Girl, I am just using them to tell a crazy idea that came into my mind.

 **Bo POV**

 _I walking down the street with Lauren curled up on my arm, towards the park. We get around to a bench overlooking the pond and sit. We sit in comfortable silence watching random kids feed the duck and strangers walk through the park. Lauren interrupts me from my thoughts by asking, "What are you thinking, Bo?"_

 _I look at her and say "It's nice and quiet here. I like it. What do you think?"_

" _I'm just thinking of how beautiful you are."_

 _And with her saying that my heart melts. I'm leaning in for a kiss when…._ IF YOU LOVE ME, LET ME GO- O-O! "Shut. The. Fuck. Up," I mumble into my pillow.

I slam my hand down on my phone effectively silencing. It's not that I don't love P! TD or their song _This Is Gospel_ but something about them yelling in my ear first thing in the morning isn't pleasant. I do my usual morning routine of brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, putting on light makeup before I select the clothes that I'm going to wear today. I search my closet for any shirt that I don't think looks stupid. I pull out my blue tie-dye P! TD t-shirt and my favorite orange Skipjack t-shirt. I choose the Panic! shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans before I head to my kitchen.

I see that my parents left me a note on the fridge saying that they won't be home until later tonight because of their jobs. I'm grateful that I have an architect and a designer as parents considering that I'm in a calculus and art class but sometimes the dinner conversations get boring since all they ever seem to talk about is designing a building at this angle or making sure that this piece gets put on this dress.

I take a quick look in our fridge to see if my parents left me anything to eat for breakfast when I decide that I could meet Lauren at that coffee house that we met at. _Oh, what's it called…The Bridge._ I grab my phone and send Lauren a quick text.

 **Bo: Hey babes, hope you slept well. You doing anything for breakfast this morning?**

I slip my phone into my back pocket and wait for Lauren to text back while I decide on what shoes I am going to where today and grab my clothes for practice later. _Do I want to wear my Chaco Sandals or Sperry's?_ I feel my phone buzz in my pocket alerting me that I got a text message.

 _Lauren: Hey. :) I was just about to ask you the same thing. How about we meet at The Bridge and I'll take you to one of the best diners in town for breakfast._

I smile at Lauren's response but I kind of want to use my car since I haven't been able to ride in it for a week while my father was out of town on a business trip and it just came out of the shop.

 **Bo: I would love to go. I only want to change one thing though.**

 _Lauren: Of course, anything for you, sweetie._

 **Bo: Can we take my car? I have wanted to drive it for a while. But since you know the city better than I do I was hoping that you would want to drive it.**

I throw my phone on my bed and it immediately start going off. I pick up my phone and look at the caller I.D. and see that it is Lauren. I answer the phone, "I wasn't expecting you to call me this early after we talked last night, Miss Lewis."

"Well, I can never stay away when it comes to you, Bo."

 _This girl knows how to make me smile by saying the sweetest things._ "So would you drive my car to take me to this diner that you have brought to my attention is one of the best in town."

She pauses for a second and it worries me. "I think I can do that," she says and I break out into a smile.

"Okay then, I'll see you at the Bridge in a little bit."

"Will do. Laters, babe"

"Bye."

I slide on my Sperry's, grab my keys to my yellow 1969 Chevrolet Camaro and head out the door.

 **Lauren POV**

After I get done talking to Bo, I finish dressing up and waking Tamsin up since she crashed on my couch last night. I walk out the door and get in my car. It's only a five-minute drive to The Bridge from my house so I make it there relatively quickly. I'm waiting for Bo in my car, reading some of the 4,000 emails that I have received over the years but was too lazy to open. I see a couple of emails from small colleges around the state since I have already submitted some applications and a few from some of the med camps that I went to over the summer asking me to come to a conference in the spring of next year. I am just about to open up my safari to read a story about a succubus named Susannah and a human doctor name Michelle when I hear a light tapping from my driver's side window. I look up and see that it is Bo grinning like she just won a million dollars. I grab my keys from the ignition and my bags from the back just incase I don't get to come back to my car before school. As I step out, I'm greeted by Bo giving me a quick kiss and a hug before she starts pulling me to that beautiful yellow Camaro that I saw her get into yesterday. "Well that was a nice 'good morning'. Miss me much?" I say to Bo as I get into the vintage car.

"No not really, I just missed how nice it was to have you around," she says still smiling handing me the keys.

I chuckle a little at her comment before I start her car. I pull out of The Bridge and start heading to my favorite diner in town so Bo can experience the lightest, most fluffy pancakes ever. I feel her reach over for my hand to hold as we drive. It's not very far from the school so we can eat relatively slow. We pull up to The Diner and I see that the parking lot is mostly empty. I pull into one of the spots close to the front door and park Bo's car. We get out and head into the diner. I see that there is open seating at the diner's bar and head over to where Bo and I can eat and not be bothered. Mr. Joe, the cook, sees me sit down at the bar and yells "want your usual, Lauren or are you going to try something new today."

I look over at Bo and ask, "Do you want anything different or do you want the same thing as me?"

"I'll get the same as you."

"Hey Mr. Joe, give me two of what I usually get," I yell back.

Our food comes relatively quickly after I chat with Mr. Joe. I wait for Bo to take her first bite of Mr. Joe's famous pancakes and it was really cute to watch her eyes get big from how delicious the pancakes were. We eat our pancakes until there is nothing left on either of our plates. Mr. Joe walks back over to us and asks Bo with a laugh, "So I'm guessing you thought my pancakes were terrible."

Bo looks at him gives him the 'what the hell are you talking about. Those were amazing' look before realizing that he was joking and laughed along with him. I leave ten dollars on the bar for the bill and as a tip for Mr. Joe since he's the best diner cook that I know and look at Bo silently asking her if she was ready to go. She nods her head and we leave the diner.

Bo and I sit in comfortable silence holding hands as I'm driving to the school. I glance at my watch as I'm driving down the road and see that it is 7:45 AM and that school will be starting soon. I pull into the parking lot and park in my spot next to Tamsin with Bo's car. I look over at Bo who is rummaging around in her bag for something. _How lucky can I be to have such an amazing girlfriend like Bo._ She looks up at me ready to head to class and we get out of the car and start walking toward the school. We stop at our lockers before heading to Bo's calculus class where I give her a 'see you later' kiss on the cheek and start walking toward my boring ass English class.

English goes by as slow as usual and I start to head over to the Photo House for Photography with Tamsin and Ariel. Tamsin and I talk about volleyball plays while Ariel is texting her boyfriend and goes off to meet him. We get to the Photo House and are stopped by Dyson and Sean. "Well, well, well, look what we have here, Sean. It's the cock-blocker and her tag along non-peppy bore-leader," says Dyson.

"Really is this necessary? Because I'm starting to get tired of your horseshit ways, smashy face," retorts Tamsin.

"Anything is necessary in the Battle against the Sexes. I'm just here to tell lesbo Lauren to back off of Bo. She's mine," says Dyson.

I am honestly shocked that he thinks he has a chance with Bo and I'm a little irritated that he sees her as a prize. "You know what dog-face, you have no chance with my girlfriend because there is no way in hell that she would date your sorry ass. You are nothing but a bully, Dyson. And honestly, it's pathetic to still be hung up on the fact that you haven't gotten over me being a lesbian after four years. So why don't you shut that little lying shithole that you call a mouth and leave Bo and I alone," I say and walk into the Photo House with Tamsin. I have to say I'm a little shocked that that came out of my mouth but he deserved it.

Photo Class goes by without Dyson bothering Tamsin and I and I'm already ready to go to practice. I go to Chemistry to prepare for the lesson that I'm teaching today. I don't even realize that I zoned myself out until I feel someone touch my shoulder. I look over and see that Bo has a worried look on her face. "Hey, I was worried about you. It was like you were a zombie," she says with concern in her voice.

"No, I have a slight headache. It was just Dyson being the asshole that he is combined with how ready I am to go to practice and hang out with you later," I say giving her a small smile.

I stare into Bo's eyes for a little until I watch her start leaning in to kiss me. I meet her halfway and I feel that all of the negativity that I was feeling earlier fade away instantly. We break the kiss when we hear the cell rings signaling that class was about to start. I tell her to go back to her desk and that we would talk later. I try my hardest to teach the class what they need to know about this next section before the class ends. The bell rings and the class starts to file out the door. I pack my things as Bo waits for me. I walk her to English and she gives me a quick peck on the lips before disappearing into the room. I walk down to Hewitt's class and ask her to give me a light day. So I do my Unit Circle warm up and lay my head down on my desk hoping that the headache that Dyson caused would go away with a little sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovely readers. Sorry I couldn't post a chapter yesterday since it was crazy. So here's the next chapter. Still loving the feedback from you guys. It's really helpful to know that those of you that have stuck with me since the beginning of this story are sticking around for more. Anyway you guys know what to do; Review or PM me for any questions, comments, or insults. Hopefully none are going to be insulting (Yikes!) Okay no need to continue with me talking. Allonsy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lost Girl, I am just using them to tell a crazy idea that came into my mind.

 **Lauren POV**

Hewitt wakes me up 10 minutes before class ends and hands me two ibuprofen tablets to take for my headache. I have to say sometimes that teacher knows me better than anyone else I know excluding Tamsin and my parents.

I walk out of Hewitt's room feeling a billion times better than when I walked in there. I sign out and send a quick message to Bo and Tamsin telling them to meet at my car to figure out what we are doing for lunch. It doesn't take long before I hear the two of them laughing their asses off while they walk towards me. "And that, Bo, is how our nerdy, quiet Lauren told Dyson to get off her fucking back today," Tamsin says with a proud look on her face.

"Good he deserved it if he was bothering you that much." Bo steps closer to me and asks, "You okay, babe?"

I nod my head and give her a look that says that we'll talk later. I ask, "Tamsin, since I picked yesterday's lunch stop where do you want to eat at today."

Tamsin ponders about where to eat for a minute before jumping up and down, "Let's go to Hooters. I'm really in the mood for wings today."

Bo and I laugh at how Tamsin is being, well, Tamsin. We get into Tamsin's truck and drive to Hooters.

When we get there, the three of us get out of the car and head into Hooters. Of course, going into the establishment, anyone who walks-in is blown away by what they find waiting inside.

Women practically wearing bra even though they swear it is a "shirt" and shorts tiny enough that they barely cover anything. It's a place of drinkers, smokers, bikers, eaters, and most of all perverts. "It's hot wing time!" I hear Tamsin calls out.

Lunch goes by with nothing major happening to my small loveable group of sporty misfits. On the way back, Bo and I are sitting snuggled up in the back while Tamsin is driving. I feel Bo lean her head against my shoulder and I lay my head down on top of her head. "Lauren, are you okay? You seem a little depressed or something. What's wrong?"

I can hear the concern in her voice so I lean into her and say, "Nothing, just a mixture of wanting to go home, Dyson being Dyson, and just being tired."

"Just a few more hours left to go, babe. Then you have a hot person to tutor tonight," Bo says with a flirty voice.

 _Oh shit. How could I have forgotten that I had to tutor Bo tonight?_ I sigh and try to think of the things that I would go over with Bo tonight. _Since Stoichiometry is the next section, I could start teaching Bo how to do the steps. Or I could make out with her for an hour or two? Wait, what? Did I really just think about that? Whoa, that new for me._ I try to maintain focus on the chemistry that I could help Bo better understand or even get her ahead instead of thinking about "certain" aspect of Bo. I can help but to glance down at her for a second. _She's so beautiful. And she has nice boobs. Dammit! Get your head out of the gutter, Lewis!_

We ride for a few more minutes until Tamsin abruptly stops in her parking spot back at the school. "Okay, love-bitches. Get out of my truck," says Tamsin.

I just get out shaking my head while Bo laughs her way out. _Tamsin, I hope you never change, even if you have the mouth of a sailor the majority of the time._ Bo and I walk back towards the school and head to Bo's art class. We make a quick stop at her locker for her to grab a few things.

I can't help but to just look at Bo while she gets her things and think about how in this crazy world that we live in, I would be lucky enough to have her as my girlfriend. She closes her locker and leans her back on her locker looking back at me. As much as I try to resist my urges to kiss her, I can't stop myself for wanting to feel her lips on mine. Our kiss is slow and passionate but I want more. I deepen our kiss and run my tongue against the bottom of her lips asking for entrance. I feel her smile against my lips and willingly open her mouth to let me explore her mouth with my tongue. I feel her wrap her hands around my neck as I pull her closer towards me. I remove my lips from hers and go to kiss her neck. As I'm making my way up and down Bo's neck, I faintly hear her moan, spurring me on to move to the other side of her neck. Just as I'm about to place my lips on her collarbone, the bell rings, startling the both of us from the moment that we were having.

I laugh at how that stupid bell either saves or ruins the moments that I have shared with Bo at this school. Bo tries to compose herself in a way that doesn't say that "I was just making out with my girlfriend in front of my locker" but fails at it. I give her a quick peck on the lips before I take her hand and start walking towards her art class.

When we get to our destination, I reluctantly let go of her hand to let her go to class and start heading to my psychology class.

 **50 minutes later**

"Okay class read chapter 6 sections 1-3 by tomorrow," says Ms. Henderson as we are leaving the room.

I head over to the art class to wait for Bo who comes out looking pissed off. "Hey, sweet…Bo what happened?" I ask cautiously.

She drags me down the hall at a quick set pace until we find an empty classroom and she walks to the other side of the room. I ask, "Bo? What happened in art?"

She turns towards me and covers the length of the room in 4 strides and roughly kisses me. I can't say that I'm a fan of an angry Bo or her angry kisses but if this is what she needs, who am I to deny her of it. It takes a minute before Bo pulls away and places her forehead on mine. "I'm sorry," she pants out, "Dyson and Sean just pissed me off to where I thought I was going to have to punch them in the face."

"Don't apologize for that. I'm here if you need me. Whatever you need, I'll try my best to give it to you."

"Do you think that we can go ahead and get this tutoring over with so we can go somewhere after practice?"

I nod my head yes and grab the stuff out of my bag that I thought of Bo to start working on. "Let's start with oxidation numbers again and then we'll see how far we can get without me going full on nerd on you, confusing you, okay?"

In the hour that I tutor Bo, she has successfully mastered oxidation numbers, identifying types of chemical reactions, balancing compounds, and we we're just starting on the first part of Stoichiometry when the bell rings. We pack up our things and head over to the gym.

As before, Tamsin is waiting in her chair by the time we get to the locker room. We change clothes quickly and the three of us head out into the gym to talk with the coaches about some plays that we thought of. They agree to see them during practice when the varsity and JV would be split up. When all of the team finally gets into the gym we warm up, do a couple of hitting drills, serving drills, and then we spilt up into the teams.

As Coach started to put the players on the court, as discussed yesterday, Tamsin, Bo, and I were the main front row players. Since there is an even number of varsity players the other 6 players that were on our side of the court were put to be the "opposing" side. Coach said that our side would serve first and if the serve was no good a free ball was to be given to the serve-receive side. Since Tamsin was in right front and we rotated clockwise one spot that put Tamsin as our first server. I waited at the net, ready to jump up and block the ball when it was about to be hit back over. Once over, I transition off the net and get into place so Tamsin, Bo, and I can run "A1" which is a slide play. I call out "Go A1! Go A1!"

BO and I sneakily but quickly transition into where I am hitting from the right side and Bo is in my spot. Tamsin perfectly sets me up to kill the ball and I smash it into the ten-foot line on the other side of the net.

On the next go around, we run "A2" which is kind of the same thing except Bo kills the ball into the other side instead of keep rotating the plays between the normal "4", "2", and "C" plays along with "A1" and "A2" throughout the rest of practice.

Coach blows her whistle at 5:45 signaling that practice is over. We huddle up to hear the coaches compliment Tamsin, Bo, and I on our plays, and to give us an quick over view of what they thought about the practice from their perspective. When they are done, Tamsin breaks us out with the season saying that we came up with, "Work Hard, Play Hard". The three of us stay behind to get a bit more praise from the coaches and they recommend that we keep up the hard work so we can be undefeated this season before we head to the locker room. I change my sweat-soaked shirt for my Camp InterLink Counselor shirt and head out of the locker room with Bo so we can go. "It's a good thing we got tutoring out of the way so we can hang out later tonight instead of having to do Stoichi-whatever it was that you were teaching me," jokes Bo.

I chuckle and reply "Yeah, it is." I check my watch, "What do you want to do since we have two hours before I need to be home?"

Bo had a pondering look on her face before answering, "How about we go to my house? Nobody is home except for me?"

 _Home alone? With Bo? That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. It's a good way to get to know Bo._ I was thinking about all the innocent things Bo and I could do to get to know each other better when the new, dark side of me started to creep up and think of all the things that Bo and I could do since it was just going to be her and me at her house alone. _This is going to be very interesting._ "Sounds great, Though can we stop by and get my car first."

"Of course, whatever you want to do, babe."

And with that she planted a kiss on my lips and we drove off to pick up my car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello lovely readers! Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm currently working on a Roman emperor paper for my history class along with other things that I have to juggle around in everyday life. Thank you for the feedback! It helps make me a better writer and it more gives me ideas on where to take this story. Keep on reviewing! Any questions, comments, or insults (I hope not. Yikes.) Review or PM me. Anyways…Allonsy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lost Girl, I am just using them to convey a crazy ideas that came into my mind. And yes, I'm a bit volleyball crazy, sorry I'm not sorry.

 **Lauren POV**

 _Oh my god. What am I going to do? I'll be with Bo, ALONE, at her house. Maybe she just wants to finish up the steps to Stoichiometry and then we can go into Avogadro's number or calculate the speed of sound of a certain frequency or better yet the speed of a certain color of light._ I think to myself as I'm following Bo's car to her house. _I wonder what math class she is in maybe I can help her with some of that homework since I've taken every math class with Hewitt. Maybe we can just do some homework for the next few days so we can hang out tomorrow and Sunday. Or we could watch a movie and make out on her couch for a while. Where the hell are all these thoughts coming from?_ I try to think about things like volleyball, chemistry, mythology, Calculus, hell I even think back to my Spanish III class when I was a sophomore to rid my head of sexy thoughts of Bo and all the things we could do at her house until I see her car pull into this gated mansion. Okay, mansion is a little bit of an exaggeration but the house was quite large. I park my car in the driveway so I can get out easily but not to block the whole driveway just in case Bo's parents decide to come home earlier than Bo expected. I get out of my car and walk towards the garage towards Bo who is waiting for me. I slip off my shoes, follow her into the house, and am immediately greeted by this adorable black tabby cat that Bo is holding in her arms. "What's his name? He's so cute, Bo," I say as she passes the cat into my arms.

"This is Toby. He's the keeper of the house. Actually I should say the 'couch/bed hog' of the house," she says with a laugh. "Do you want the grand tour of the house or do you want to meet Buzz?"

I give her a look that says 'Did you really just ask me if I wanted a tour of the house rather than to meet this Buzz'. She laughs at me and beckons me to follow her through the kitchen, which I might add is fucking huge! I place Toby down when Bo stops at the double door and looks at me, ready to open the door. "Are you ready for this? To infinity and beyond!"

I smile at Bo being silly until I see the golden retriever that trots into her house. I'm instantly turned into mush when Buzz walks up to me and gives me that adorable doggy smile. I bend down and rub Buzz's belly since he flipped over on his back. "Bo, I don't know what to say. Your animals are the most adorable creatures that I have come into contact with. I'm paralyzed with happiness."

I see her lean against the doorframe and smirk at my _Great Gatsby_ comment. _Could you get any sexier Bo?_

I walk over to the kitchen sink to wash my hands after petting and slight slobbering of Buzz. I am rinsing off my hands when I see Bo's hands reach around me for the soap. I can feel her breath on my neck as she traps me against the counter to wash her hands. I lean back into her as I feel her start to kiss my neck. "Do you still want the tour of the house?" I feel her smirk against my skin.

It takes me a minute before I get my thoughts back to nod my head yes. She takes my hand and takes me on a tour of the house. Our first stop was the game room downstairs. I thought to myself when I was walking down the stairs, _Tamsin would love all of these electronic gaming systems._ As were walking back upstairs Bo says, "When Kenzi and I were kids back in Chicago, she used stay with me all the time just so she could play all of the gaming devices that I had. I'm actually kind of surprised that she hasn't followed me home yet but I guess that guy that she's talking to has finally tamed the "crazy Kenzi" I knew."

As we continue on the tour of Bo's house, she shows me her hidden loft where she reads or draws. I see why she likes it; it's in a place where no one would really look unless you told someone it was there. Then we get to her room and I'm floored by the size of it. "Whoa," is all I manage to get out. "Bo, your room is huge, but then again so is your house."

"Yeah, it actually gets lonely when my parents aren't here. You would think after all these years, I'd be used to it by now but it's comes and goes," she says honestly.

She walks over to her California king bed and sits down on it and beckons me to her. I walk over and stand in front of her. She pulls me to stand in between her legs and places her head on my stomach. I play with her hair as we hold each other in silence. I am about to say something to her when feel my shirt start to be lifted up and Bo placing kisses on my stomach. Bo's kisses start to travel up until she pulls off my shirt and takes me all in. I immediately start to feel self-conscious about some of the scars I know Bo will see and cross my arms over my body. Bo pulls against my arms and uncrosses them. "Don't Lauren. You're beautiful and you have no reason to hide yourself from me," she tells me.

I pull her into a fiery kiss to try and stop myself from thinking negative thoughts. I feel Bo's hands travel to my hips and I shiver at the contact. She pulls me on to the bed with her and asks for entrance to my mouth by running her tongue across my bottom lips. I deny her entrance and smirk against her lips. She runs her tongue along my bottom lips again but this time she doesn't wait for me to give her permission before she's exploring my mouth with her tongue, deepening our kiss further. I feel her hand move from my hip up to the side of my bra and suddenly I'm aware of how fast this is going so shoot up into a sitting position trying to catch my breath. "Lauren?" I hear Bo call out for me. She pulls me to look at her and says, "Lauren, what's wrong?"

I avert my eyes from hers and let out a shaky breath, "Nothing's wrong, it's just all happening so fast."

I see her mentally berate herself for going so fast. I feel her fingers pulling my chin to look at her. "I won't push you to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with. How about we go outside and soak up the last couple of hours of sun that we have? There is a pool out there too if you want to swim, you can borrow my stuff."

I nod my head and slide off of her bed to retrieve my shirt. "Can I use your bathroom, Bo?"

"Of course. It's just behind that sliding door," she says as she walks into her closet.

I close the door behind me and think about what just happened. I think about how nice it was to have Bo take away some of the insecurities that I have even if it was just for a short amount of time. I run my hand along my neck and I can still feel Bo's ghost kisses going up and down. I look at myself in the mirror and see a tall, thin, blonde girl looking back at me. I can still faintly see scars that I have from when I was a kid. _You're going to have to tell Bo eventually about what happened._ I look down at my hands and see the scars on my wrist from when I was in middle school. _I'm surprised Bo hasn't commented on these yet. Maybe she hasn't noticed them or maybe she doesn't care._ I'm brought out of myself analysis by a light knocking on the door. I crack open the door and see Bo standing there holding a bathing suit out for me to take. "Hey, I brought this just in case you wanted to swim. I'll wait for you outside. Just go through the double doors in the kitchen," she says.

I take the bathing suit from her and smile a 'thanks' before I close the door again. I quickly change into the bikini that Bo gave me and throw on my shirt. I nicely fold my clothes and place them on the foot of her bed. I send a quick message to Tamsin and my mom telling them where I am. I see my phone light up with a message from Tamsin. I open it up and it says:

 **Tamsin: Please tell me you have finally stopped eye fucking her and actually did the deed. XD haha. Watch out I might have to steal her from you, Lewis.**

I shake my head and reply back.

 _Lauren: Stop saying that it! And no, I'm not with Bo to have sex with her right off the bat. You know how I feel about it._

 **Tamsin: Calm your tits, Dr. Virg, I was only joking…. mostly.**

I laugh to myself about Tamsin behavior before I read my mom's message.

 _ **Mother: Be safe dear. You have your father and my permission to stay if you want to.**_

 _Lauren: Okay. Thanks mom._

I'm kind of weirded out that my parents would give me permission to stay at Bo house since they don't…. wait a minute… Tamsin.

I see that there is another message from Tamsin and I read it.

 **Tamsin: Oh by the way, I told your parents about Bo and I ate your pizza. Love you, Lo. :) Now quit texting me and go back to your eye fucking. But when you get home you're telling me everything.**

 _Damn, Tamsin. That was my favorite pizza too._ I walk out of Bo's bedroom shaking my head because of my best friend antics. I step out of the double doors and look around for Bo but she's nowhere in sight. I walk over to the pool and see that Bo is swimming on the bottom. I take off my socks and put my feet in the cool pool water. I watch Bo surface in front of me and wipe away the excess water from her face. "Hey, I was wondering if you were going to come outside," she says with a smile.

I smile at Bo who comes up between my legs and places her arms on my legs. "Well Tamsin and my mother texted me so I had to respond to them so the don't put out an APB on me."

I look at Bo who is staring at me as I brush some of the wet hair out of her face. I see a look of mischief in her eyes and I'm pulled into the pool with her before I can say anything. I rise slowly to the surface of the water making sure that I only have my eyes above the water to glare at Bo. She starts swimming away from me laughing. I push off of the wall and catch her by waist. She turns around in my arms and wraps her legs around my waist. I swim in the pool while Bo is being a spider monkey on me until I find a lip on the pool that I can sit on but still am in the water at the same time. I feel Bo, who is straddling me, reach for the hem of my shirt and pull it off of me. "I don't understand why you would wear a shirt to swim," she says.

"I don't know, I guess it's just because I'm not all that attractive to look at."

She gives me an incredulous look and says, "Not attractive? Do you know how many girls look at you drooling themselves?" She laughs as she continues, "I've had to give some of them dirty looks."

I smile a little at the thought of jealous Bo. "And not to mention these," she says as she points to the scars on my abdomen, "even though I don't know what happened, these are extremely attractive. Will you tell me what happened one day?"

I nod my head and lean up to kiss Bo. It's not as passionate as the one that we were sharing earlier in her room but it still conveys how much I enjoy being around her. I think back to the first time that I met her and all the times after, I can't help but to come to the conclusion that I'm in love with Bo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, Lovely Readers! I wanted to give a special thank you to Athena64 for reminding me of all the great readers that I have out there that do enjoy the story and review. So thank you so much. Anyways, so the next chapter will most likely be a short time jump into the future. So be prepared. I wanted to give you a little behind the scenes footage of how I built my story up and that this whole story is inspired by events that happened to my friends and me. This chapter, kind of give you an insight into the past of one of our favorite characters. The story behind this chapter is close to my heart and inspired by a tragic event that happened to one of my friends. So I hope you keep enjoying the story and all that I ask is that you stick around for more and to review as always. You guys know to Review or PM me for any questions, comments, or insults. Well I hope I don't receive any insults, that wouldn't be good or very nice. Okay enough talking from me let's get to the story. Allons-y**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Lost Girl (though I wish I did because they are awesome but you guys already knew that).

 **Lauren POV**

We don't stay in the pool very long since it's getting kind of late and even though Bo said my scars are attractive to her, I still feel a little self-conscious about them and the story that they carry.

I take a shower at Bo's house since she offered to buy pizza and wings for dinner and watch a movie even though Kenzi was coming over. Although I had brought all of my shower things with me to take home from school, I didn't know which one to pick, mine or Bo's. _Is it weird if I use Bo's shampoo and conditioner even though I have mine?_ As the internal debate in me goes on about what shampoo to use, I hear Kenzi yelling something in Russian in the kitchen and end up using mine.

I dry off quickly and change into the spare clothes that I had in my volleyball bag before I walk out of Bo's room and head to the kitchen. As I get closer to the kitchen, I can hear a hushed conversation between the two. As much as I hate to eavesdrop on their conversation I can't help but hear a few snippets of what they are saying. "BoBo, I lurves you but it's about time that you got out of the windy and came to find me," says Kenzi.

"You knew that I couldn't if I tried Kenz. The parents are assholes when it comes to moving from place to place. I was already here for 2 weeks before they decided it was time to finally bring their shit down with them. 2 weeks! I know they aren't exactly the least busy people but how hard is it to give a shit about your youngest child," Bo sighed. "At least you and Lauren can keep me company for a while. But one rule, no more parties like the ones that we had in Chicago. It was hard to explain why there was a naked guy in my bathtub to my parents the day you left."

I shake my head and silently laugh at how crazy their parties must have been before I walk into the kitchen and smell the heavenly aromas of * **sniff sniff** *, "Double cheese pizza with mushrooms. Awesome," I say as I follow the scent over to where it's coming from.

Bo and Kenzi look at each other before they laugh at my comment. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite out of it, effectively burning my tongue. They laugh at me again before grabbing their own food and we sit and talk until we decide that it's time to watch a movie. Kenzi picks out a movie that has to do with robot zombie ninjas and I think to myself, _if Tamsin were only here, they (Kenzi and Tamsin) would spend their weekend on the couch eating Chinese food until they barfed._ Kenzi goes off to the couch on the far side of the game room while Bo and I settle for the one in the middle. I look over at the clock and see that it's 10:45 and Bo asks, "Do you have to go home now?"

I look back at her and say, "Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Okay."

I feel her snuggle up closer to me and watch the movie. About halfway through the movie, I see that Kenzi is asleep with a piece of pizza crust in her mouth and Bo is reading some story off of her phone. I reach over and tap Bo and tell her to follow me with a shake of the head. We go outside and sit on the patio couch that is almost as comfortable as the ones in the game room. We sit there for a while until I break the silence. "You asked me if I would tell you where I got my scars from," I say as I look over at her.

"Yeah, but if it's to painful to bring up right now, I don't want to force you, Lauren."

I take a deep breath in and breathe out. "It's about time that I started talking about them." She takes my hand and looks me in the eyes telling me to continue. "Just know Dyson wasn't always as big of an asshole as he is now. We actually used to be friends at one point in time." I sniffle at the memory; "Dyson, my brother, Eric, and I were riding in Eric's car at the time. It was right after I came out to my family and I just wanted to get ice cream. It dark and raining and Dyson scared me causing me to scream and Eric took his eyes off the road for a split second just to tell us to cut it out when we got hit by another car on the driver's side." I'm in tears now as I continue, "The car rolled three times. Dyson had the least injuries of the three of us, a broken arm. I had glass and metal in my abdomen, broken ribs and punctured lung, and underwent 3 surgeries to get it out and to fix my lung. Eric," I take a deep, shaky breath, "Eric was pronounced dead upon arrival at the hospital. And to this to this day, 4 years later, Dyson still blames me. I still blame me every time I look in the mirror and see these scars."

I feel Bo wrap her arms around me as I cry. I cried for my dead brother, I cried that I was a partial reason on why he died, and I cried for Dyson because he looked up to Eric and I know he misses him just as much as I do. I don't know how long I cried for I only remember Bo holding me until I stopped crying. She helped me up and brought me to her room where she laid me down on the bed. She left the room for a minute, I assume to lock her door and returned to lie me. I rolled over on my side facing her and she slung her arm over my waist and drew me into her. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and Bo wipe it off, "Hey, it's okay. Just think your brother is in a better place and isn't suffering. He would want you to forgive yourself and to remember all the great times that you spent with him."

I am in awe with how amazing Bo is and how lucky that I met her that one morning at the Bridge. I felt that in that moment was a perfect time to tell her the conclusion I came to in the pool, "Bo, I lo…"

I'm about to say it when common sense gets the better of me and refrains me from saying that I loved her so in stead I kiss her with most passion that I could muster up. It's not a particularly log kiss but it is long enough that it leaves us both breathless when we part. I feel Bo place her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her the best that I can. I hear her breathing smooth out into a slow rhythm signaling that she is asleep. It doesn't take long for me to follow after.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, Lovely readers! Thank you for all the reviews that you left for me. Sorry about my sporadic updating it's just my life has been extremely hectic this week with school and life in general. Keep reviewing since it keeps me going when I have writer's block and helps me think of new things to incorporate into the story. Any questions, comments, or insults (Hopefully there are none but you never know) review or PM me. Let's get this chapter going shall we? Allons-y!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Lost Girl (though I wish I did because they are awesome but you guys already knew that). Crazy ideas like to spew from my brain though.

 **Bo POV**

 _Oh, what a start to a beautiful day. The sun is out, no P! TD blaring in my ear, Lauren snuggled up in my arms on this lovely Saturday morning… Hang on, Lauren is a what, a wuh?_ I crack open an eye to see Lauren sleeping peacefully facing me. I feel myself start to smile just by seeing Lauren there. I think about the amazing night that we had an amazing night with Kenzi when I remember the last thing we talked about- Lauren's scars. Of course, I feel bad because Lauren lost her brother but right now I really want to find Dyson and punch is dick off for being…well a dick.

I'm brought out of my thoughts of contemplating of shoving Dyson's dick in various places on his body when Lauren brushes some hair out of my face. "Hey," she says with a voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey, gorgeous."

She chuckles at my comment before getting serious and just looks at me trying to read me. "A penny for your thought, Bo?"

"Well which one do you want to here first? The silly one, the one that I was just thinking of, or how beautiful you are?" I ask coyly.

"Hmm so many options this morning. Let's go with all of them," she smiles back with her eyes still closed.

I smile back, "Well I was thinking of ways to serve Dyson his balls on a platter and you're beautiful even when you first wake up." I lean and place a lingering kiss on her lips, "And that. That was what I was just thinking about."

I watch her bit her lip like she's trying to memorize the way I taste. _I really hope I don't have killer dragon breath because that's kind of awkward._ She says, "So what's for breakfast?"

I think about the things I have in my fridge before replying, "Waffles, eggs bacon or what ever you want."

"Waffles sound amazing, Bo," she says as she lazily smiles at me

"Then waffles we shall have," I grin back.

I get out of my bed and walk to my kitchen but not before I give Lauren one more kiss. I turn on a bit of music and start pulling things out of my pantry and fridge to make breakfast. After five songs, Beast of Burden by The Rolling Stones starts to come through my speakers while I'm mixing the batter for the waffles. I sway my dance a little to the song while I cook. I put the batter down for a second so I can flip the bacon and when I pick it back up, I resume swaying my hips to the song. I turn around still mixing the batter when I look up and see Lauren sitting at my counter, shaking her head laughing at me. It startles me to see her sitting there and I almost drop the batter. I hear Kenzi's voice in the background saying, "If you keep that up BoBo, I think poor Lauren over there is going to die of your sessyness!"

I see Lauren face turn red and she tries to stammer out an answer before she gives up and places her head on the counter. I laugh at the fact that it doesn't take much for Lauren to turn red and run my hand through the back of her hair before continuing to mix the batter. I place the first batch of waffles in the waffle iron before going to remove the bacon. As I'm pulling the last piece of bacon out and moving the pan off of the flame, Lauren comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my midsection. She whispers in my ear, "Something smells delicious," before grabbing a piece of bacon and returning back to her chair.

 _That could have been taken so many way, babe. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up before I have to have her._ I slightly shiver with how close she was to me and return to cooking

 **Lauren POV**

 _This bacon is the best piece of bacon I have ever put into my mouth._ As I continue to savor my piece of bacon, I grab my phone off of the counter and look at the messages that I have received from Tamsin, my mother, and the one that surprises me the most is the one from Coach Goodman.

 **Tamsin: Are you and succuface ever going to return to the land of the living? Text me.**

Mother: Your father had to go in on call today. I have my phone on me if you need anything, sweetie. I'll just be at the countryclub. Love you.

 **Coach: Lewis, meet me in my office on Monday after your last class. There is something important that we need to discuss. Other than that enjoy your weekend.**

 _Hmm. That's odd Coach never texts me. When did I give her my number?_ I think to myself before shooting all of then back a quick "ok".

I open some emails from some of the local colleges around town saying that I have been accepted to attend to that college. I was scrolling relatively quickly when one email caught my eye. I opened it and saw that it was an invitation to do a week long study program at Johns-Hopkins University for students who were interested in the medical field. I didn't even notice that Kenzi had sat beside me and Bo had put a plate of bacon, eggs and a waffle in front of me until Kenzi poked me in the ear with something. I swat at what ever was in my ear and give Kenzi the death glare. "Really, Kenzel? A fucking pen? What are you twelve or something?"

I hear Bo laugh as Kenzi murmurs at me in Russian about how I zone out all the time. When everybody has a plate in front of us, we start to dig into the amaze-balls breakfast that Bo had created. Sometimes I wonder if Kenzi is a bottomless pit much like Tamsin but then the geeky part of me remembers that Kenzi has a high metabolism even though she does nothing but play video games all day.

When we are through, I pick up the plates from everyone and bring them in the sink where I start washing them. Kenzi disappears to some part of the house unknown to me while Bo helps me with the dishes by putting them in the dishwasher. We continue to work in silence until we are done and Bo says, "Thank you for helping me clean up, you didn't have to do it."

I glance over at her for a second before answering, "Of course, I had to do something in return since you made this delicious breakfast and did not run away after I told you about my brother."

My brother. That cloud had been hanging over my head since the day I woke up in the hospital until I told Bo last night. I feel relieved that I shared that memory with Bo because eventually it was going to come out one way or another. I wash my hands removing any of the left over food residue on my hands and wait for Bo to wash her hands. We go back outside to the patio and just sit around, taking in all of the sounds going on around us. I feel Bo take my hand and play with my fingers before bringing each one to her lips and placing kisses on them. _I swear this girl is going to be the death of me with all of this teasing and shit._

I place my hand on Bo's chin and angle her mouth toward mine before pulling her into a gentle kiss. I feel her reposition herself on the couch so she is facing me and deepens our kiss. I lie back on the couch and pull her on top of me. I can feel her straddling my hips and her hair all around my face. I break our kiss so I can look at her. I pull her closer to me and plant kisses on her neck. I hear her sigh spurring me on to continue. "Lauren, as much as I would love to continue this, Kenzi is tapping on the window," she says with a laugh.

I let out a frustrated groan before I release her so she can get off of me. I sit up on the couch and watch Bo sway her hips as she walks back into the house. I sigh and fling myself back on the couch only to be met by Buzz coming up to me and licking my face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Lovely Readers! Sorry for my random updating schedule, I have just not had any time to write with all the craziness in my life right now. Thank you to those who reviewed; you guys are the best. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and review, review, review. Any questions, comments, or insults (Still hoping that none come my way) review or PM me. Let's get this chapter started shall we? Allons-y!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Lost Girl (though I wish I did because they are awesome but you guys already knew that). Crazy ideas like to spew from my brain though.

 **Lauren POV**

I spend a few minutes outside petting and being licked by Buzz before I go back in to Bo's house. I wash my hands and face and listen for any sign of Kenzi or Bo. Nothing indicates that they are in the house so I decide that hand soap isn't enough to get Buzz's slobber off and opt to take a shower. As I'm taking off my clothes, I remember how Bo's hands felt on my body yesterday when we were in her room. I stop myself from thinking about the dirty we could have done on the outdoor couch when I get into the still cold shower. When I'm positive that I have cleared the majority of my mind of dirty thoughts of Bo, I increase the temperature. _How much longer until you're going to let yourself live a little and try something that happens all the time in nature, Lewis?_ I think to myself before I lose myself thinking about how nice the water is to stand under.

 **Bo POV**

I wave at Kenzi as she pulls out of my driveway before I head back into the house. I think about the moment Lauren and I just had outside before Kenzi rudely interrupted us. _Sometimes, Kenz, you're a pain in my ass and a total chickblocker._ I let my mind wanders to how Lauren's lips felt on my neck before I decide that I needed an ice cold shower to slow my libido. I head into my room not thinking anything of the door being closed and start searching for clothes. I walk over to the bathroom and open the door and I am shocked too see Lauren standing there in nothing but a towel. My eyes roam her body and I think _I wish I were a water droplet on her right now. I would be…_ "Oh my god! Lauren! I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were in here." I stammer out before slamming the door closed embarrassed. _Okay. Plan B. Parent's bathroom._

I run across the house to my parents' bathroom, slam the door, and lock it. I start the water for a bath and it doesn't take long before the bath is full. _I cannot believe that I walked in on a relatively naked Lauren and stared at her for like a whole fricking minute. She didn't even say anything. Well I didn't really give her a chance to… Wow that was embarrassing as fuck but goddamn she's beautiful._ I feel start to dampen at the thought of sucking the water droplets off of Lauren's neck so I turn the cold water all the way up and hop into a warm but still very cold bath. I submerge my head under the water hoping to wash away all the thoughts of how sexy she is but it doesn't work. So I end up taking a very long needed, stress-relieving trip south to find my release, picturing a very naked, beautiful blonde the whole time.

 **Lauren POV**

"What the fuck just happened?" I say to myself assessing what just happened when Bo barged into the bathroom.

Of course, it was a totally unexpected visit from her but strangely enough I really wished that she had peeled me out of this towel so she could see what she's in for. _Whoa, that was uncalled for brain._ I shake out all the dirty thoughts about what Bo could have done out of my head before I put on some clothes and head into the kitchen. I find that Toby is lying on the couch and I decide that I could pet him and wait for Bo wherever she ran off too. I rub his head so he knows that I'm there and not out to kill him then sit down on the couch where he comes over to me and lies in my lap. I'm sitting there rubbing his belly when I hear an "Oh fuck!" come from Bo's parents' room. _Well now I know where she is._ I pick Toby off of my lap and set him back down on the couch before heading over to where Bo is. I knock on the door to her parents' room before I head into the room. "Bo?" I call out, as I get closer to the bathroom door.

"Hang on just give me a second and I'll be out."

I look around her parents' room and see that it is not as decorated as the rest of the house. Just a few pictures here and there of Bo's family or Bo and Kenzi. I walk over to a desk with what looks like blueprints covering the surface of it. I look at the signature on the bottom corner and it reads, Andrew H. McCorrigan. To me, it looks like a blueprint of a house but I could be wrong, I'll have to ask Bo about it later. I hear the door to the bathroom open and see Bo coming towards me in a white robe. I scan her body up and down but my eyes keep coming back to her thin, muscular legs. "Hey. I'm so sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to barge in on you," she says while blushing.

"Bo, it's okay, it's not a big deal. It happens a lot more frequently than you would think," I say thinking back to all the times that Tamsin had barged in on my shower or "other activities" in the shower. _Man that was embarrassing._

"Are you sure?" I nod my head at her but I can't seem to take my eyes off of her. She wraps her arms around me, "Like something you see babe?"

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me. "I'm liking everything I see."

"Well you are in for a treat. Time to continue where we picked off"

And with that she starts to plant kisses on my neck. I sigh in content as she continues to kiss up and down my neck. I move my neck so she can have better access to my next. I feel her move me towards her parents' bed and push me down on to it. She straddles me and continues to kiss me. I feel her move my shirt collar down and kiss my collarbone hard. _That's going to leave a mark for sure._ She moves from my neck and back to my lips where she kisses me somewhat aggressively. I move my hands up to her robe and start to pull at the ties that hold her robe together. I break our kiss to see what I'm about to unveil when I hear a female voice call out, "Ysabeau, we're home."

"Why the fuck is everyone barging in on our moments?" Bo says with an exasperated whisper. "One day, we are going to go far away so we are never interrupted for a whole day." And gets off the bed

I chuckle at how frustrated she is before I sit up on the bed. "Maybe one day."

I watch Bo walk out the door as I'm getting off the bed. "Hey Lauren," I look up at her. "Here's a sneak peak."

She flashes her boobs at me and walks out of the room. I stand there in awe at the audacity of my girlfriend. After I get my wits about me, I shake my head and fix her parents' bed so it looks like it was never messed up. I'm walking out the room when I think _I'm going to be meeting Bo's parents. Great._


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Lovely Readers! I think that I will stick to having this every other day updates because it is a little bit easier to organize things. Thank you again for all of the reviews, you reviewers are the ones that keep me writing. So keep on reviewing, heck swamp me with reviews and I might add another chapter, who knows? So you guys that have stuck with me know that any questions, comments, or insults (Still hoping that none come) review or PM me. Okay I'll stop talking. Allons-y**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Lost Girl even though I wish I did. I just convey crazy ideas that come to my head.

 **Lauren POV**

I walk around the corner and see Bo hugging her mother and father in the kitchen. I don't want to encroach on their family moment so I try to sneak around the edges until I hear, "There is no need for you to hide from us." I turn and see Bo's mother walking over to me with a smile on her face. "Please come join us, Lauren."

I'm about to make up some excuse that I have to go home so Bo can have some alone time with her parents when I look over at Bo and she is giving me the 'please stay' look. I give in to her stare and nod my head at her mother.

We go into the living room to have a bit more comfort than just standing around. Bo's parents take the couch to the right and Bo and I take the couch in the middle. We sit in an awkward silence for a while. Her father is the first to break the silence, "So Lauren, what do you aspire to be?"

"Well sir, I am hoping to attend medical school after I get a degree in biomedical sciences. I would like to become a doctor. But if it happens that I will not be able to attend med school then I would like to be a forensic investigator or an investigator of some sorts," I reply confidently.

"Let's focus on your first aspiration. A doctor? Very ambitious. What sort of work do you find yourself doing as a doctor?" he says coolly.

"Well my first choice would be emergency medicine and my second choice would be in research; finding cures or new ways to heal people."

Bo's mother chimes in, "Emergency medicine? Is it for the adrenaline rush or is it just to see new things every day?"

I ponder about why I wanted to go into emergency medicine. "I guess it is a little bit of both, ma'am. I have always found shows such as Untold Stories of The ER peaking my interest as a child and teenager. And also parents have been a driving force into why I want to work in the medical field."

Mr. McCorrigan asks, "What do your parents do for a living, Lauren."

"My mother works as physical therapist in one of the local nursing homes. My father is a Marine Corp veteran. OOH RAH! Now he works as a nurse at the hospital." I say with a smile.

He laughs at my comment before continuing, "What college or university would you like to attend? Big, medium, or small?"

I think back to all of the colleges that I have applied for and compare their sizes. "I have hoped to attend a big college like Yale or Oxford but I think I am most likely to attend a medium sized college such as TCU, Tennessee, University of Chicago, or University of British Columbia in Vancouver."

Mr. and Mrs. McCorrigan and I chat idly about colleges with Bo listening intently the whole time. We are talking about volleyball when Mr. McCorrigan asks, "What are your plans on dating my daughter?" I tense up, not expecting him to ask it. "Forgive me for my candor, but I need to know that I can trust you with my daughter's heart."

I try to collect my thoughts when Bo says, "Dad."

"No, Bo, it's a harmless question that needs to be answered," I say when I find my voice. I take her hand in mine before I look back to Mr. McCorrigan and confidently speak, "Mr. McCorrigan, I fully intend to take very good care of your daughter's heart and stick by her side until the day comes that she doesn't want me around."

I see Bo's father take into consideration what I said. I can feel the beads of sweat start to form on my forehead out of nervousness. Bo squeezes my hand to reassure me that every thing will be okay. I see Bo's father stand up, walk over to us, and holds out his hand for me to shake. "Please call me Andrew, Lauren. Mr. McCorrigan is too formal and makes me feel old," he says with a smile.

I stand up and take his hand and shake it before I am pulled into a hug. I don't know how to react so I tense up and give him a rigid hug. "Loosen up a bit, Lauren, there's no need to be so stiff." He releases me from the awkward hug and glances at his watch, "Crap, I have to head back to the firm. I have an important meeting with a client. I love you, Boo-bear." He walks over to Bo and gives her a hug and a kiss on the head before he heads over to the kitchen to pick up his briefcase and kiss his wife goodbye.

"Ysabeau, I'm off to meet Louisa at the spa. I'll be back home before dinner," Mrs. McCorrigan says as she comes over to hug Bo goodbye as well. "Lauren, it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too, Mrs. McCorrigan," I say politely.

She smiles and says, "Andrew was right about one thing, Mrs. McCorrigan makes me feel old. It's Victoria or Vic for short, whatever you'd like."

She walks out the door leaving Bo and I alone in the house again. Bo and I sit on the couch snuggled up in each other for a while until I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I look at my phone and see that I have messages from Tamsin.

 **Tamsin: Dude, where are you they are having a Harry Potter Marathon?**

 **Tamsin: Just kidding. I read that wrong.**

 **Tamsin: When are you going to be home, I want pizza.**

 **Tamsin: Can you bring home pizza?**

 **Tamsin: Lo, where are you? And more importantly where is my pizza?!**

I laugh at Tamsin's messages and show them to Bo before sending a message back. She smiles at how needy my best friend is but her smile fades into a slight frown. I give her a curious look before I ask, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing, it's just everyone is leaving."

"Hey, I'm not leaving you yet. I had assumed that you were coming with me anyways. We still have the whole day!"

I see her frown brighten up to a smile. I head into her room to grab my bag, I see a purple sweatshirt handing on the back of Bo's chair and I think about stealing the sweatshirt and trading it out with my black one. _Hmmm… Should I take it? What if it's her favorite? But she wouldn't notice it. I'm such a weirdo, stealing my girlfriend's clothes now._ I stuff Bo's sweatshirt in my bag before I head out of the room. I see Bo pulling on a black pair of Chacos as I walking into the living room. "You ready?" I ask her.

She nods her head and links arms with me. I grab my phone from my back pocket and text Mario from my and Tamsin's favorite pizza place, Mario's, that I need a large chicken alfredo pizza and house dressing on the side. We walk out the front door and head over to my car. Bo detaches from arm so she can punch in the code to close her garage while I throw my stuff in the back and start the car. Bo hops in shortly after and I pull out of her driveway. I reach my hand over the console and place my hand her lower inner thigh. She wraps her hand around my arm as we head off to Mario's to pick up the pizza.

 **A/N: Just for those who are not familiar with thelesser known university that was mentioned TCU-Texas Christian University.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Lovely Readers! Well it seems that I got a relatively good turn out of reviews so I decided that you awesome people deserved a little extra chapter. Keep up the good work with reviewing. Those of you that have stuck with me since the beginning, you know what to do, if you guys have any questions, comment, or insults (still hoping that none appear) review or PM me. Okay enough with the note. Allons-y**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Lost Girl even though I really wish I did. I just own this story.

 **Lauren POV**

After we pick up the pizza and have a quick chat with Mario, Bo and I finally make it to my house. I see that Tamsin's truck is in my driveway like it usually is considering that she practically lives with us since her grandmother just left her with no notice but every month her parents do stop in town for a couple of days before the go off to do whatever they do and leave her a couple hundred bucks. When we were in 8th grade, I often asked my parents if we could adopt Tamsin since we looked so similar with the same color blonde hair. She is my twin from another mother and I couldn't ask for a better best friend than her.

I pull into the garage and we are immediately greeted by my "twin" poking her head out of the door in the garage. Even though we can't hear her say it I know she is mouthing a "Oh hell to the fucking yeah", and it makes me smile when she strolls over to the driver's side window and taps on the glass. I open the window and she pokes her head into the car. "So…where's the pizza?" she asks cocking her eyebrow. Bo opens up the pizza and waves a slice in the air before she says, "Come and get it."

In a matter of second I am smushed against my seat with Tamsin jumping through the window head first into my lap trying to get the pizza. I slap Tamsin's ass to get her to stop digging her elbows into my thigh. Somehow the driver's side window gets rolled up effectively trapping Tamsin's upper and middle halves on me leaving her feet dangling out of the window. "Tamsin, what the fuck, man! Don't break my window!"

Bo manages to escape from the car and heads into the house waving the piece of pizza that she had taken out of the box triumphantly before taking a bite of it and heading into my kitchen. I'm stuck with Tamsin who huffs out air before perching her head on her elbow, which is uncomfortably dug in my thigh, "Lauren Lewis, your girlfriend is a fucking tease and pizza whore."

I laugh at Tamsin and reply, thinking back to everything that has happened to me this morning, "You have no idea, Tam-Tam."

Somehow Tamsin and I manage to get out of the car without breaking my window and thigh. Tamsin sprints back into the house calling out that she was going to give Bo the biggest wedgie in the world for teasing her with the pizza. I walk back into my house like a civilized person and not like the two crazy people who had entered into my house previously.

After we successfully devour the remaining pizza slices, Tamsin is passed out on the couch and Bo and I are snuggling in my chair watching TV. "Are you comfortable, Bo?"

She glances up at me, "Surprisingly, I am but my toes are freezing."

I get up and snatch the blanket off of Tamsin who barely moves and bring it back over to Bo. I throw the blanket over her and I and we continue to watch TV. "What do you to do today? We could go to a movie, stay here, whatever you want to do we'll do it."

She gives me an inquisitive look and a quirked eyebrow, "Whatever I want to do?" I swallow hard and mentally curse myself for not putting a limit on what we could do, not that I mind or anything; I just should have chosen my words more carefully. "How about we go to the beach on the lake that Kenzi was telling me about? And can I use your bathroom? I really have to pee." I laugh at her before nodding my head and releasing her from the blanket.

"First door on the right."

"Oh babe, before I forget; wake Tamsin up, she looks far to comfortable laying on the couch," she says with a mischievous smile. I hear her call out from the hallway leading to the bathroom, "And wear something sexy!"

I shake my head and get up from my chair. I think about ways to wake up Tamsin when an idea hits me. First I head into her room and grab a bathing suit out of her closet. I walk into the kitchen and grab a small glass then I head over to the fish tank and scoop up a little water since I don't want to ruin my couch. I sneak back over to Tamsin and see that she is still sleeping with her mouth open. _Perfect._ I quickly place the bottoms over her bathing suit over her eyes and the top on her abdomen and take cover behind the couch and quietly get into place to pour the tank water on her. I see Bo come around the corner about to say something when I look over at her and put my finger on my lips telling her to be quiet. I watch as she hides behind the corner silently watching me. I assume position and slowly pour the water in her mouth. It takes her a little while to figure out what's going on and smacks her lips tasting the water. I finish pouring the water in her mouth and hide behind the couch when I hear a spitting, sputtering noise and a thump on the ground and a quick paced running into the kitchen. I hear the faucet turn on and more spitting as I run over to where Bo is hiding and pull her towards the secret stairs that leads to my room from the living room. Before the door closes fully I hear Tamsin angrily yell, "I'm going to kill you, Lewis!"

Bo and I make it to my room laughing our asses off at what just happened. I walk over to my closet and pull out two of the five bathing suits I own and set them out for Bo and I before I go back in and grab sleeveless shirts and some shorts for Bo and I. I hear my phone buzz on my bed and I know it's a message from Tamsin. Bo opens the message and bursts out laughing. I walk over to her and look at the message that Tamsin sent. It's a selfie of her smiling and one of my research papers that I did for Psychology ripped up to shreds and coffee pour on it. I frown a little seeing that my hard work was destroyed in seconds but I know that I will laugh about it later. I hand Bo the clothes that I had pulled out of my closet that I hadn't looked at before I walk into my bathroom to get dressed. I walk out of the bathroom and am blown away by what I see. There is Bo, standing in my favorite Costa Rican Flag sleeveless t-shirt and pair of short jean shorts that hugs her in all of the right places. I take a moment to take it in the beautiful Bo before I snap out of my daydream and walk over to her. "You look amazing."

She smiles at my comment before she looks me up and down. "You don't look so bad yourself, babe," she says with a wink.

I hear Tamsin stomping up the stairs towards my room before my door is thrown open by a Tamsin that is prepared – sunglasses and all – to head to the beach. "So are you bitches just going to stand there are stare at each other or are we going to go show off what the good Lord gave us and get our tan on," she says as she flips up her sunglasses.

I shake my head laughing and walk out of my room with Bo and Tamsin following after me down the stairs to the garage where we all get in my car and head to the beach. _I'm really going to miss Tamsin if she doesn't follow me to the college I'm going to._


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Lovely Readers! Sorry it's kind of late that I'm posting this but I kept well to what I said I was going to do. I hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far. The last chapter was my favorite on to write so far with it being a goofy, comical chapter. So I know you guys must be tired of Bo and Lauren going round and round with each other only to be interrupted by someone or something but guess what today is your lucky day. So read it if you're mature enough to handle adult scenes. You have been warned.** **I'm sorry if it sucks; this will be my first adult scene that i have written, so don't judge to hard.** **Anyways, you guys know what to do review, review, review, if you guys want a bonus chapter. Any questions, comments, or insults (still hoping that none come my way) review or PM me. Okay enough with disturbing you guys with this little note. Allons-y**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Lost Girl even though I really wish I did. I just own this story.

 **Lauren POV**

It takes us about an hour of fighting with Tamsin about the direction to go, stopping for things at the store, and using the GPS to navigate before we finally get to the beach. Since it is nice and sunny today, the lake is busy with people fishing or just enjoying water activities such as boating, knee boarding, wake skiing, etc. I find a little spot nearer to the edge of the beach for us to hang about since there is a massive college party in the center, which I assume Tamsin will be making an appearance at. I set up our spot with a big sports umbrella so any of us can come in and chill under if we get hot and want to hang in the shade. Bo helps me bring some of the stuff that we got from the store from my car down to our spot and Tamsin is nowhere to be seen. _Probably flirting with some college guys._ Bo and I finish unpacking and we sit in the shade for a bit. I stare out at the lake wondering about the temperature of the water. I go to ask Bo something when I notice that she isn't there anymore. _Oh she probably had to go take a shit in the woods or something._ I get up and stretch a little when I see my shirt that I lent Bo, laying on the ground. I walk over to it and I see my shorts are a little ways away from it creating a trail to the water. I see a ripple in the water and I make my way down to the water leaving my over clothes on the dry ground and walking into the water. I see Bo surface near where the water comes up to her neck and I swim out to her. When I reach her, we are standing in the middle of the lake. "It's about time you came to join me for a swim," she says as she comes closer to me.

"Well, I didn't even hear you leave."

She comes up and places her wet arms on my shoulders, the water dripping off her arms feeling cool on my back. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. "Well, I'll just have to be a little louder."

 _Oh I intend for you to be loud_ , my perverted mind thinks. Bo leans down and barely brushes her lips against mine leaving me wanting more. She makes her way across my jaw down my neck and too my collarbone. I let out a sigh and slightly tighten my grip on her hips. "Bo," I say with a shaky breath.

She pulls back from my neck and looks at me. I see the lust and passion in her brown eyes that almost look black now. I decide to push down my conscience screaming at me to stop since we were in public but my soul wants to be set free and live a little. I crash my lips back down on Bo's and kiss her hard. I take one of my hands off of her hips and run it up her back, making her shiver under my touch. I move my other hand down on top of her butt and palm it in my hand, earning me a moan that comes from her mouth. I bring my hand that was on her back around to where my thumb is under her breast. I swipe my thumb over the top of her bathing suit and feel her nipple harden under my touch.

Bo jumps up and wraps her legs around my hips; I can feel the heat radiating from her core against my lower stomach. Not to mention it brings me face to face with one of the physical things I like about Bo. I break our kiss and look up at Bo asking her a silent question. With the nod of her head, I unveil one of Bo's perfectly pink and perky nipples. I kiss my way down her neck, across her collarbone, and finally I place kisses around her breast before taking her nipple and gently sucking on it. I hear Bo quietly moan as I keep flick my tongue across her nipple. I detach from her with wet popping noise before moving on to her other side to give it the same treatment. I use the hand that is holding on to Bo's back to grab on to her thigh and rub up and down it. I let go of Bo's nipple and move back to her lips. My hand goes to Bo's taut abs and stops at the edge of her swimming bottoms. I feel her try to push against me to get the contact that she really wants. She lightly bites my bottom lip and moves her face so her mouth is right be side my ear. She whispers, "Lauren, please," and I push past her bottoms and feel how ready she is for me.

I hear her let out a sigh as I run my fingers up her folds. I slowly push two fingers into her body and feel her contract around them; I almost lose myself feeling her squeeze around my fingers. I slowly push my fingers in and out of her working her. She finds her rhythm and starts to ride against my fingers pushing them deeper into her.

I can tell she is getting close to her release as her breathing picks up and she starts squeeze around my fingers. She moans my name relatively loudly as she comes within seconds after I press my thumb against her swollen nub. I try to silence her a little by capturing her lips. I remove my fingers that are still in her after her breathing has slowed down a bit. She shudders at the still sensitive part of her body as my fingers graze her as I pull my hand out of her bottoms and set her down. We stand there in the middle of the lake foreheads pressed against one another. I look into her eyes and chuckle a little at what we just did. _At least I can cross off one thing from my bucket list._ She smiles back at me before pressing her lips to mine. After a quick kiss, she pulls back and says, "Thank you for that. I was prepared to tell whoever interrupted us this time that they could go fuck themselves because I am so tired of their bad timing."

I laugh at her before responding, "No problem. I was my pleasure to be able to treat you to a taste of what your in for."

She gives me a mischievous grin before saying; "You have no idea what in for, babe."

And with that I am half being pulled, half running back on to shore with Bo.

 **A/N So they finally did it! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Lovely Readers! Sorry for posting really late but I couldn't renege on my promise to try and post every other day unless I get a ton of reviews. So I'm guessing that you guys enjoyed the last chapter? Oh before I forget did anyone see the latest episode of Lost Girl? How epic was that! Thank you for all the reviews to those of you who reviewed, I appreciate them; they are what keep me writing. So you know what I'm going to say now; any questions comments, or insults (still hoping that none come my way but I'm prepared if they do) review or PM me. So here's chapter 20. Allons-y!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Lost Girl even though I really wish I did. I just own this story.

 **Bo POV**

Look, I'm not exactly a virgin but I'm not exactly a whore either but wow.

Just wow.

That's all I can say after what Lauren and I did in the lake.

Wow.

I try to hurry us back to the shore so I can return the favor to Lauren. Once on land, I start thinking about all the ways to make Lauren feel good. I'm fast walking towards our little spot when all of a sudden I'm jerked back by my arm. I look back and I see Lauren with her heels planted in the ground and her looking rather irritated. I get the idea that something may be wrong and ask, "What's wrong, babe?"

I see her let out a sigh before she walks up to me. "Nothing is wrong. I just…I… It's complicated. But can we just hold off right now?" I'm slightly confused on why Lauren wouldn't want to have sex with me especially after that. "Bo, please. I promise I'll make it worth your while if you just wait."

I can help but to ask her the question, "Lauren, are you a virgin?" She tries to stutter out an answer before I cut her off, "Lauren, it's okay we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

I can see the gears turning in that beautiful mind of hers contemplating her next move. She settles with a hard sigh and hmph and then walks over to pick up our clothes from the ground. _Great now she's not talking to me._ I grab a towel from the ground and start to dry off thinking how I can make Lauren see that sex isn't a factor in our relationship.

 **Lauren POV**

I don't know whether to be offended, roll with it, or to just tell her the truth about why I don't want to have sex with her right now. I settle on just being quiet, getting our clothes from the ground, and trying to think about the moment we had in the lake. Man, was she beautiful when she came around my fingers.

Honestly, I wish I had just kept my mouth shut and let her have her way with me. I stare out to the busier part of the lake where the boaters and skiers are and think back to the time I went boating with my brother and my father. I'm so out of it that I don't notice Bo standing beside me looking out on to the water until I feel her hand in mine. "Sometimes I wonder what is I was like Tamsin and party with the college people and get shit faced," I say bluntly.

"Yeah. Speaking of Tamsin, should we go look for her so we can go?" she says as she gets her clothes from me.

I frown slightly that I kind of ruined Bo's day at the lake, nod my head, and I head back to our spot to start packing up our stuff so all we would have to do is find Tamsin and leave. I dry off the excess water with a towel before I put my clothes back on. I start to pack things in my car without talking to Bo who is folding up the towels. We get all the stuff into my car and drive over to the college party on the beach to find Tamsin.

Once there we are greeted by loud music and bodies dancing on each other with no room for Jesus to dance with them. _Maybe I'll join a sorority when I go to college._ Bo and I make our way through the swarm of people. Of course being 5'8" has its priorities in smaller crowds but with how many people are here my view is mostly blocked by girls who are wearing wedges and frat guys who are at least 6 foot if not taller. As I'm making my way through since I lost Bo somewhere ( _I'll have to look for her later_ ), I spot Tamsin over at the keg surrounded by attractive looking people. She sees me and waves for me to come over to her. "Lo, you would not believe how many people over brought alcohol with them," she says and I can smell the beer on her breath.

I glance over her and see that she is not flat out drunk but to me it looks like she's had a few. "Really? Tell me about it on the way home, I think Bo wants to go home."

She tips her beer back in one shot and slams her solo cup on to the keg. I hear a "later boys" as she trots behind me to catch up since I left the group to go look for my girlfriend. I go around the mass of people so I don't have to be grinded or danced on and I see Bo talking with a blonde surfer looking dude and a pretty red head. I stand and watch Bo interact with the two strangers and I see how genuinely happy she it. Tamsin comes up beside me and looks at where I'm looking at and says, "You have it bad, Lewis."

I can only answer, "I know."

Bo's eyes meet mine and I watch her politely say goodbye to the people she was talking to and walk over to Tamsin and I. "Hey, you guys ready to leave?"

"Yeah, let's get out of her. My ears hurt from all this loud music," Tamsin says and starts walking over to my car, which is surrounded by six frat boys.

I offer my hand to Bo, who takes it, and make our way back over to my car. The frat boys step away as the three of us get closer to my car. I see all of their jaws drop and Tamsin says in a smartass tone, "Yes, I know we're sexy as fuck but you fuckers need to close your mouths so you don't catch flies." They all simultaneously close their mouths and watch us get into my car.

We drive away from the party and the lake in silence. Bo is the first to say something, "So Tamsin, how was the party? Meet anyone that caught your attention?"

I look at the rearview mirror at Tamsin, who looks bored and picking at her fingernails. "Eh, non of them were my type. Most of them just stared at my boobs but the ones who did talk to me were only challenging me at beer pong or some drinking game. Who were those two people you were talking too?"

I glance at Bo from the corner of my eye waiting for her response. "That was Chad and Clarke. Chad is my parents' friends' son and I met Clarke playing volleyball in Chicago."

The conversation dies out after that so I turn on the radio and _Car Radio_ by Twenty One Pilots is playing. "I have these thoughts. So often I ought, to replace that slot, with what I once bought. Cause somebody stole, my car radio, and now I just sit in silence. _Well that's weird since I'm not trying to describe what is already in the car right now._ I change the stations and This Is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco starts to play and we all start softly singing along until it gets to the Chorus and we are all singing really loudly "If you love me let me gooooooo!" After the song ends, we are all laughing really hard at each other. Bo laughs, "I didn't know you guys liked P! TD."

I reach over the console and reach for Bo's hand since I'm missing her warm hand in mine before replying, "Yeah Tamsin and I went to one of their concerts last year. I swear I thought I was deaf because of how loud Tamsin was when Bredon Urie walked out on the stage."

We fall in to a friendly conversation about their new album and the concert that is coming up and it last until we return to my house.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Lovely Readers! I'm so sorry that it is quite late for some of you guys but I tried to keep well on my promise and update every other day. I know my chapters are a bit short but by the time I have finished my homework amongst other stuff that I have to do on the days that I post new chapters it is around 9-10 PM CT. Anyways, I'm thinking about doing a chapter is Tamsin's POV possibly but I want to know what you guys would think. Thank you to all of you people that review, you guys keep me writing and keep reviewing. You know the drill, any questions, comments, or insults (None have come and I'm hoping it stays that way) review or PM me. Let's get this going shall we? Allons-y!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Lost Girl even though I really wish I did. I just own this story.

 **Lauren POV**

By the time we arrive back at my house, Tamsin is passed out in the back of my car and Bo is reading something off of her phone. I pull up in my driveway, turn off my car, and lean my head against the steering wheel because I am physically exhausted from one of the most amazing day I've had in a long time. I feel Bo run her hand up and down my back in a soothing motion. I let out a sigh and say, "I'm so tired."

"Let's get you and Tamsin inside, fed, showered, and to bed. I can get a cab to take me home," she says as she gets out of the car.

I lean back into the seat and swat behind me to wake up Tamisn. I guess I got her in the face or something because I hear a groggy "what the fuck" and the door open signaling Tamsin got out of the car. My door opens and someone is unbuckling me. Assuming it is Bo since Tamsin would never do this, I grab her arm as she is pulling my legs out of the car and pull her into my lap. I hear her breath quicken and her say, "Um, Lauren…" I don't let her finish before I bring my lips to hers for a quick kiss. I feel her pull away and I open my eyes to look at her. I look into her eyes and I swear it's like I'm looking into her soul seeing all the good, all the evil, and the love that she is capable of. "Stay with me tonight?" She nods her head and I release her arm so she and I can get out of the car and go into the house not bothering to get the stuff from the trunk.

We walk through the door and I am the hit by the smell of my mother's cooking. I can smell the familiar scent of oregano and know immediately that it is her famous lasagna. We walk into the kitchen and see that my mother is pulling said lasagna out of the oven and Tamsin is munching on some homemade garlic bread. My mother places the lasagna on the kitchen counter and looks up with a smile. "Hi, there. You must be Bo," my mother says as she comes around the island to give Bo a hug. I think Bo is caught off guard by my mother being so straightforward that she doesn't know what to do and awkwardly hugs my mother. "I hope you girls are hungry. I cooked a lot of lasagna."

"Lauren is that you?" my father says as her enters the kitchen. He comes up to me and hugs me. He steps back and says, "You must be Bo. I've heard a lot about you." My mother hands my father a plate of lasagna with a piece of garlic bread on top of it. "It's nice to meet you Bo," he says as he leaves to go back to the living room.

Bo and I grab a plate of Lasagna after it has cooled down a little and head into the living room. We head over to my chair and I make room for Bo to sit by me. We eat our meals contently while we are watching Dark Matter (I secretly have a crush on the Android just because she is a badass fighter and her quirkiness but no one needs to know that). I feel Bo snuggle into me and I wrap my arm around her and kiss her forehead. My mother brings us a bowl of ice cream and smiles at us.

My parents, Tamsin, Bo, and I all eat our desserts in silence as we are glued watching the TV. My parents retire to bed early leaving a near food comatose Tamsin on the couch and Bo and I left snuggling on my chair. I start thinking about what happened at the lake and I smile at the thought of seeing my girlfriend come down from an epic climax. I feel Bo move her hand to my thigh and the sensation that follows it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and in that moment I can't think of anything that I wanted to do more than tell her that I love her. Her voice breaks my thoughts, "A penny for your thoughts, babe?"

I contemplate telling her but instead I lean forward and give her a kiss on the lips. "I'm only thinking about how beautiful you are and what we did in the lake," I say to her with a smile.

I see her brow furrow and I want to ask her what's wrong but she beats me to the punch, "Lauren, be honest with me now. Are you a virgin? Because if you are it's totally fine because I don't want to make you think that I'm pressuring you or anything to have sex with me, I just wanted to know."

I think about how to bring up why I didn't want to have sex with her at that moment. I look her straight in the eye and say, "No Bo. I'm not a virgin and I don't feel pressured to have sex with you because honestly I would have let you have your way with me on the beach," I see the tension release from her brow and I continue. "But there is a reason that I didn't want to be intimate with you at that exact moment…"

Bo cuts me off, "Lauren, I don't need to know your reason. It's totally fine." She moves so she is standing in front of me, over my body and nose to nose, "All the things you made me feel, I hope to return to you one day. Hopefully sometime soon." She moves her lips to where they are barely grazing my neck and her hot breath makes my breath hitch. She slowly starts to kiss down my neck. "Just let go of what ever is bothering you right now and enjoy this moment since it is so unique it cannot be replicated to the exact movements." She moves her hand up my arm and to the side of my neck and continues her attack on my neck. "You're so beautiful, Lauren, I can't resist you anymore."

"Bo…" I breathe out. "Don't stop." And she doesn't.

She removes her lips from my neck and hovers above mine barely grazing them. I try to lean into the kiss trying to get her to stop teasing me and kiss me. She is just about to when Tamsin shoots up from the couch, scaring the shit out of Bo and I, and says with deadly venom dripping from her words, "Don't you dare fuck each other senseless while I am trying to sleep right here in front of you nasty people. Don't do it or I will kill the both of you, dump your bodies in the river, and make it look like it was an accident."

I take a scared gulp and push Bo off of me showing Tamsin that we're not going to do what was about to happen. I see a surprised look on Bo's embarrassed face. She was definitely not expecting my best friend to be awake. Tamsin just sits there with her arms crossed and an angry scowl on her face before saying, "I don't ever want to hear what I heard ever again because that was fucking gross. Now get the fuck out of here and go to Lauren's room."

And with that I am sprinting through the kitchen, to the foyer, up the stairs, and too my room with Bo close behind me. I close my door and look at Bo horrified because if anything Tamsin would definitely keep to her word. After a few second of getting my heart rate to slow, I can't help but to start laughing at what happened. _My best friend almost got a front row seat to a show that she probably would never forgive me for. That was really close._ I vow to myself that if I ever got intimate with Bo, Tamsin would not be anywhere near where we were or I would never look my best friend in the eye again. I make my way over to my closet and pull out a two sets of clothes for Bo and I to wear to sleep. I hand one of them over to her and say, "The bathroom is over there. Help yourself to anything that you want to use in there."

She gives me a quick nod and scurries into the bathroom. I hear the faucet start to run as I leave my room to get dressed in the hallway bathroom. I come back inside and see that the door is open and Bo is looking around my room at the pictures and awards. I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She lays her hands over my hand and we just stand there looking at a picture of a 6 year old Tamsin and myself at a waterpark. "You were a cute kid when you were younger now you're my extra hot girlfriend who I lo…care about," says Bo.

 _Was Bo just about to say that she loved me?_ I ponder how I try not to spill the beans to Bo so I respond, "I care about you too. Very much."

She smiles at me and I feel my heart melt knowing that she is feeling some of the same things towards me that I am feeling towards her. I turn out the main light in my room leaving only the light in the bathroom to illuminate my room a little, move towards my bed, and hop on it hoping that she follows me, which she does, and get under the covers to go to sleep. I feel Bo get under the sheets also as I turn on my side facing away from her. I feel her sling an arm over my stomach and pull me closer to her. I am hyper-aware at how close we are and I try to relax a bit so the people in Canada can't hear how loud my heart is beating. I hear Bo murmur a "goodnight" before I hear her breathing become slow and steady. I find that it doesn't take me long to follow after her to a dream about the ocean.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello Lovely Readers! I tried to finish this early so you guys could have something to read before it got too late. Still thinking about doing Tamsin's POV but I really want to know what you guys think about it since you guys are the ones that make me want to write more. Thank you to you guys who review, you guys give me great feedback and ideas about what to write about so keep it up. Any questions, comments, or insults (still hoping none coming in) review or PM me. Here's the next chapter enjoy! Allons-y!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Lost Girl even though I really wish I did. I just own this story.

 **Lauren POV**

 _I am running with my brother on the trail that we used to walk on when we were kids. "Come on, Lauren! Catch up!"_

 _I try to catch up with him but he seems to get further and further away. I loose him for a split second before the dream changes. I'm sitting in the car with Eric and a much younger looking Dyson. Dyson scared me and I scream. Eric is telling us to cut it out when the truck hits. I open my eyes and I'm in the ambulance. I look over and I see Eric. His body is bloodied and no doubt broken with pieces of glass and metal jutting out from his abdomen and arms. I hear heart monitor go off and the EMT yell, "He's crashing!"_

 _I try to sit up but it is very painful but I ignore the pain so I can reach over to Eric. "Come on, Eric, stay with me." The ambulance hits a bump and I'm thrown back on the stretcher by the bump and by a lady EMT who is trying to push me back on the gurney. She injects something in my arm and pushes me back on the gurney as her fellow EMT calls out "Catherine, I need you to start compressions!" I try to sit back up but my limbs feel heavy. "No, don't leave me," I say as I try to fight whatever she put in my arm._

 **Bo POV**

I am disturbed from sleep by jolts of movement going through the bed. When I receive a kick in the ribs, I fully wake up to see what is going on. I hear whimpering coming from Lauren's side of the bed so I look over at her. Sweat beads are rolling from her forehead as she continues to thrash around from her nightmare. "Lauren," I say as I shake her lightly trying to wake her up.

"No, Eric, don't leave me!"

I shake her a bit harder to try to get her to snap out of her bad dream. "Lauren, wake up. It's just a dream." Her eyes fly open, sits up straight, and sobs. I wrap my arms around her as she cries into my shoulder. After a few minutes of her crying into my shoulder, I feel her breathing become steady and slow leaving me to assume that she fell back asleep. I lay her back on her bed and wrap my arm around her midsection like I did when we fell asleep. A tear runs from her closed eye and I kiss it away. _I wish I could take away all the pain that you are feeling right now and replace that with all the happy moments that we have shared._ Just because I know she is asleep and that she probably doesn't know Romanian I decide that I might as well tell her how I feel even though I wish she would be awake and happy when I said this to her. "Somn ușor. Voi lupta visele rele. Te iubesc, Lauren."

 **Lauren POV**

The morning rays hit me square in the eyes since my blinds aren't very good. _I need to invest in some better blinds._ I look at my alarm clock and see that it is 7 in the morning. I sigh and roll over only to be greeted by a warm body, laying belly down on one of my pillows with her face facing me. She looks so young and peaceful sleeping. I kiss her cheek before I make my way out of my bed carefully trying not to disturb Bo and head to the bathroom. Once I have finished, I wash my hands and head down stairs. I can hear my mother and father talking in the kitchen about something but I never pay attention because it is usually about how I'm growing up or how they can't believe I'm a senior, etc. I peak in the living room and see that Tamsin is drooling on her pillow. I never got why she doesn't sleep in the room that we designated as hers when she first started living with us instead of on the couch. _Maybe the couch is comfy?_ I make my way over to the fridge and pull out the milk and grab a glass from the cabinet before I say the 'good mornings'. My mother answers, "Breakfast will be ready soon, dear."

I nod my head and place the milk back in the fridge before taking a seat next to my father who is reading his morning paper. He automatically passes me the cartoons with a smile before returning to his paper. I am reading the Calvin and Hobbes cartoon when I feel someone wrap their arms around my shoulders. "What is the boy and his tiger doing this morning, babes," she says as she gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh nothing much just up to their normal mischief," I say as I spin around to look at her.

I pull her in for a quick hug before I point at the chair beside me to sit down. She sits down next to me just as my mother starts putting plates of food and glasses of water in front of us. I watch as her face lights up when she sees there are strawberry pancakes on her plate before she digs in and takes a bit. A few minutes later, a very sleepy Tamsin comes to join us for breakfast. She steals my last piece of bacon and plops down in the seat next to Bo before eating her food like a vacuum cleaner. I chuckle to myself before I say; "It's nice to see you back from the land of the drooling dead."

She looks at me with squinted eyes before flipping me off and continuing to eat. I laugh at her antics before I go back to reading the comics. I feel Bo put her head on my shoulder and reads the comics with me. After I'm done reading, I offer them to Bo who shakes her head no and get up to stretch and go back to my room. I lay back on my bed and start going through my messages and emails. I didn't know that Bo had snuck into my room until she comes up and lies down beside me. I see her flash a smile at me and I flash one back at her. We both stare at each other for a little while before one of us - I don't know who - initiates the first kiss of the morning. Her hand moves to my face and I place one of my hands on her waist. It doesn't last long but it's enough to make the both of us breathless when we part. "Well good morning," I say to her with a smile on my face.

She smiles back to me, "A very good morning indeed."

We lounge in my bed until I had to take Bo home since she promised that she would go out somewhere Kenzi. I drop her off at her house, give her a kiss and say, "Laters, baby" as she gets out. I text Tamsin asking her to look up some movies that we could watch today and what time they were going to be shown at. She texts me back saying that she wants to watch the 5th Wave and that the movie starts in ten minutes. I sigh and pull out of Bo's driveway. It's been 5 minutes and I already miss her terribly. _I hope this movie is decent,_ I think to myself as I drive to the movie house.

 **A/N: Here are the translations for what Bo says to Lauren. "Somn ușor. Voi lupta visele rele. Te iubesc, Lauren." – "Sleep well. I'll fight off the bad dreams. I love you, Lauren."**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello Lovely Readers! I know some of you must be wondering what I am doing posting on the day that I usually don't post anything on. Well, you can thank your fellow reviewers for making me want to write a bonus chapter for you guys. So Thank you to you guys who have reviewed, you are all awesome. Other than that, keep up the reviews. So I'm trying out Tamsin's POV to see if it works out within the story if not based on what you guys think I will do a parallel story line in Tamsin POV. Okay awesome people, any questions, comments, or insults (still hoping for none to come through) review or PM me.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Lost Girl even though I really wish I did. I just own this story.

 **Lauren POV**

I pretty much go through the motions of watching the 5th wave without actually watching it. I know it's sappy of me to be so clingy especially since Bo and I just started dating but maybe it's because I love her even though I don't really know her. I love her. I love, Bo. Tamsin and I start walking out of the movie theater when in the hallway we are stopped by Dyson and some three-year-old kid who is holding his hand and looking like he just won the jackpot. "Well, look here, Sammy. It's some of my classmates. Say hello to them," says Dyson.

Momentarily, I am stunned by Dyson's warm welcome since I am used to him making gay slurs at me or looking at me with a death stare. The boy, Sam, looks up at us and says with that adorable little kid voice, "Hi."

I look back at Dyson who just beams at the boy. Tamsin bends down to talk to the boy while I ask Dyson, "He's really cute. Who's is he?"

Dyson give me a genuine smile before replying, "He's mine."

I stare at him shocked and Tamsin looks up for a minute and says, "What?" I look at Sammy and look back at Dyson and I start to see the resemblance. "When, Dyson?"

He looks back at me and I see a little bit of emotion pass through his eyes. "Do you remember Olivia Avalon?"

I nod my head in recognition of the name. She was a senior when we were sophomores. I look at Dyson before I bend down to talk to Sam. "Hi, I'm Lauren. What's your name?"

He hides behind Dyson's leg and looks at me with big chocolate eye and says, "My name is Sam."

I smile a little bit, "Do you like hanging out with your daddy? Or would you rather hang out with your mommy?"

I see him look up at Dyson before looking back at me, "I like Daddy better. He takes me places like the zoo."

I look up at Dyson who is smiling at his son before saying, "Yeah, your dad was a pretty cool guy." Dyson looks at me and I see regret etched on his face before I continue on, "Well, Sam, it was nice to meet you but Tamsin and I have to go home."

I start to stand up when my legs are attacked by a little body and arms going around them. I look down and see Sam hugging my legs saying, "Bye, Lowen."

I give him a quick squeeze before I stand up fully and say to Dyson, "He's really cute, I'm glad that he has you as a father, Dy."

He nods his head at me before saying, "I try to be. Listen, Lauren, I want to apologize for how I've treated you after your brother passed. I know that if he was still around he would have kicked my ass for being a jerk." I nod back at him and I feel that a small weight has been lifted off of my chest. He continues, "Maybe sometime we could hang out at that restaurant, Dal Riata, like we did when we were kids?"

I look back at him and say, "Yeah, that would be nice."

He looks back at his son and then wraps his arms around me engulfing me in a quick hug. He steps away and says to Sam, "Ready to go home?" and I watch them walk out of the movie house hand in hand.

Tamsin and I make it back to my car before she says, "Well, that was surprising."

I nod my head and start to drive away from the movie house. We stop on the way back home for a quick slice of pizza from Mario's, okay I should say a whole pizza and a long friendly chat. By the time Tamisn and I get back home, my parents have already retired for the night leaving Tamsin and I watching TV on the couch. "So, Lo, when are you going to tell her?" I look at Tamsin with a confused look on my face. She sighs before she continues, "When are you going to tell her you're smitten by her?"

* At The Same Time At Bo's House *

 **Bo POV**

"When you going to tell her you lurve her, BoBo?" says my best friend who is sitting in front of me on my couch.

I blush and say, "I kind of already did but I don't think she knows or remembers." She looks at me like "what the fuck is wrong with you?" before prompting me to finish. "Well, it was last night. When she was asleep."

I half listen for Kenzi to start lecturing me on how I should have said it when she was awake. Damn.

* Back At Lauren's House *

 **Lauren POV**

"I don't know, Tam-Tams. I feel like it is too early to say it. I mean we have only been dating for like 4 days."

We stay up talking about how I should tell Bo but according to Tamsin, "I'm to big of a pussy to tell her". _Oh, Tamsin. Never grow up or change the way you are._ I stay up and watch a little bit more TV before I leaving the living room to go to bed. I change clothes and hop in my bed curling up with the pillow that smells like Bo even though she only spent a couple hours laying her head on it but it brings me comfort. I drift off to sleep thinking about a certain beautiful brunette who I am in love with.

 **Tamsin POV**

Someone is tapping my back waking me up, probably Lauren's mom, _God, love you, Carol because if it was anyone else other than the Lewis family, I would have slugged them in their stupid fucking face for disturbing my sleep at 6:45 in the fucking morning_ , so I mumble out, "I'm awake."

I stretch out mumbling out curse words as all my bones pop. I smack my lips and get off my couch to use the bathroom. Once free of having a bladder about to pop, I wash my hands and head out to the kitchen where I know either Carol or Lauren is cooking/left breakfast. As I walk into the kitchen my right ass cheek starts to itch like a bitch so I scratch it and I hear an "eww" come from the other side of the bar from Lauren. I flip her the bird before going through the fridge looking for orange juice that I know Carol bought Friday since she went to the store. I walk back over to the bar where Lauren places a plate of French toast in front of me. I give a grunt of approval before digging into the 6 pieces of tasty, crunchy, cinnamon-y deliciousness. I'm on piece number five when Lauren gives me a kiss on the head and tells me that she'll see me at school later before walking out the door. I finish up my breakfast before I have to get dressed to go to the lame institution that people like to call a school.

 _People drive like fucking dumbasses. They better start getting the fuck out of my way unless they want to get ran over the next time that they are in my way._ I speed to school because that's just what I do; speed everywhere. I see Lauren's car and a sweet looking vintage yellow Camero beside it as I pull into my spot. I grab my bag from the back of my truck. _Okay, T-sin, time to get your cheer-bitch face on and go make that one girl, Freya, on the squad cry her eyes out because she can't stick a round-off front._ I walk into cheer practice with a standing bitch face and am met by Stacy as I walk in to the gym. I see Freya over in the corner doing kicking toe touches as a warm up and just failing at it. I shake my head as Stacy fills me on the cheers that the Coach wants us to do for the upcoming pep rally next Friday and which dance we are going to be doing. I call the squad in a circle and tell them to do a set of cross mat round-off front tucks. I can see Freya's face get a look of worry so I look over at her and say with doubt, "Freya, your going first so I can show the rest of the squad what not to do." She bust out crying and runs out of the gym. "Okay, let's get practice started, cross mat round-off front tucks."

We get through practice without seeing any sign of Freya and after a makeup touch ups the squad disperses to go to their respective classes. I'm walking to Mama Hewitt's class for Pre-Calculus class when I hear "Tamisn Jehorek, please report to the Headmaster's office. Tamsin Jehorek, please report to the Headmaster's office."

 _Great, now I have a little snitch. Fuck my life._


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello Lovely Readers! I know, I know, I'm sorry that I left you guys for a little over a week but I say that it was a well needed break even if I didn't have any internet connection. Anyways, thank you guys who reviewed on Tamsin's POV I really appreciated it and I'm probably going to be doing her POV as a companion story to this. So you guys know what to do; any questions, comments, or insults (I hope for the best but expect the worst) review or PM me. Allons-y!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Lost Girl even though I really wish I did. I just own this story.

 **Lauren POV**

I'm walking through the school with Bo when Headmaster Blake stops us in the hall. "Miss Lewis, Miss McCorrigan, I need both of you ladies to please sit in my office now," he says with a smile on his face and walks off.

 _Oh shits. Did he find out that I made out with Bo in the janitors closet last week? I hope not, that would be really embarrassing. Well whatever he has to say to the both of us must not be very good. Or it could be the complete opposite who knows?_ Bo looks at me confused and I just shrug my shoulders at her before we both start off to the office. We wait in his office for a few minutes before we hear Tamsin's name over the loud speaker. _What did Tamsin do now?_ I shake my head and wonder which freshman Tamsin "tortured" this morning and Bo is sitting there laughing at me. We sit for another five minutes before Tamsin strolls into the office and plops down into a chair saying, "What did you bitches do this time?"

Bo says, "What do you mean, what did we do? As far as I know we haven't done anything bad? I should be asking what you did that made all three of us be in here."

"Okay, whatever you say succu-face. The Headmaster wanted to see me, McCorrigan, so shut it before I shut it for you," replies Tamsin.

I laugh at Bo who is glaring at Tamsin when Headmaster Blake walks into the office. "Okay, Miss McCorrigan and Miss Jehorek, we are not here for you two to bicker about silly things," he says in a proper British accent since he is from the United Kingdom as he takes a seat at his desk. "Anyway, we are here to discuss you three young women's futures. Miss Lewis, I know you have expressed an interest in becoming a doctor and Miss Jehorek, you a detective, when I had the pleasure of teaching you both your freshman year. But Miss McCorrigan, I would like to know what you plan on doing with your future so I know who to get into contact with for possible scholarships and whatever you may need from this school while you are still here."

I could see Bo thinking about what she wanted to do after high school, it made me think about all of the things that I wanted to do. "Sir," she says after a few minutes of thinking, "I have always been very interested in forensic sciences and working for the FBI has been my dream job since I was a girl."

I see Mr. Blake lean back in his chair and ponder who he could talk to for Bo's dream to come true. "Let me see who I can talk to so we can make you an agent, Miss McCorrigan."

Bo smile went from just the shy smile that I remember meeting in the coffee shop to a full out Cheshire grin. If anything Mr. Blake would do everything in his power to get Bo her wish.

I was thinking about all of the colleges that offered something in Forensic Sciences and hadn't realized that Mr. Blake was talking until Bo nudged me on the arm. "Ladies, I hear that you all have gotten the attention of the coaches here and they strongly believe that we have a very good shot at winning that state championship this year. I'm only going to take up a little bit more of your time to wish you all luck," he looks at Tamsin, "and that you, stay on top of your school work this year and not have a repeat of last year, Miss Jehorek."

Tamsin rolls her eyes and says, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll turn in my papers, sir."

Mr. Blake nods his head, "Good. Miss McCorrigan, Miss Jehorek, you are both excused to go to class. Miss Lewis would you stay back for a moment?" Tamsin gets out of her chair and walks off to who knows where and I nod at Bo to wait for me outside and she leaves giving my hand a quick squeeze. After Bo closes the door, Mr. Blake looks right at me, "Miss Lewis, I assume that you are wondering why I have asked you to stay for a few moments?" I nod my head and he continues, "I have asked you to stay because I received these in the mail this morning," he pulls letters out of his desk and slides it over to me. I glance at the corner and see that it's from the Yale, Harvard, Stanford, and Oxford. I'm temporarily stunned at all of these letters. I look up at Mr. Blake and see him smiling at me and rising from his desk before he says, "On the behalf of the faculty and myself, we would like to offer you congratulations on your acceptances to these schools, Miss Lewis."

I feel the tears forming in my eyes, "Thank you, sir." I can't help but to give him a hug as I take my letters from his desk, "You know that I hate when you call me 'Miss Lewis', Mr. Blake," I laugh.

He laughs at my comment; "Yes you have conveyed your opinion on that matter since you were a freshman. You are excused, Lauren."

And with that I leave his office to meet Bo outside. Now I'm faced with another dilemma; How do I tell Bo and Tamsin the good news?


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello Lovely Reader! Sorry I've been gone so long again. I had some personal obligations that I've had to attend to in the last few weeks. Anyways, I'm back and I hope that I will have time to get you guys more chapters and not be gone for so long. Thank you to those who have stuck with me from the beginning of this story and those who are just now joining in. Also a huge thank you to those who review, you guys are awesome. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and you know what to do. Any questions, comments, or insults (Still hoping for none) review or PM me. Alons-y!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Lost Girl even though I really wish I did. I just own this story.

 **Lauren POV**

I walk with Bo to her first period class contemplating how I'm going to tell her that I was accepted into big name schools. I don't notice that we are already at the classroom by the time that I look up from staring at my feet after I bump into Bo on accident and apologizing for running into them. "Lauren," Bo says grabbing my hand. I look up at her and she continues, "what's wrong, babe?"

I shrug my shoulders, "It's nothing, Bo. Just a little tired, that's all."

I can tell that she wants to press me on what's eating me but she doesn't. "Okay, I'll see you later, babe." And with that she parts ways with me, kissing me on the cheek before she enters her class.

I pull out my phone and text Tamsin telling her that we need to talk since I know that she doesn't have class until 9 on Mondays like me. She answers back right after I sent it telling me to go into the locker room since nobody is there. I head over to the locker room. _This is going to be an interesting conversation._ My feet carry me all the way to the locker room door before I know it and I'm standing there looking at the door and my heart is pounding. _This shouldn't be a big deal, right? It's easy. She's been your friend since freshman year. So then why are you so nervous then? Grow a vagina and go tell her, dumbass._ I take a deep breath and walk through the door. I see Tamsin in her usual spot on her phone, playing some intense game. I assume she lost due to the words "Dirty motherfucking asshole cunts" that fall out of her mouth. I smirk and say, "Well it's nice to see you too, Tam-Tam."

She looks up from her phone, "Oh hey, Lo. I was just playing Grand Theft Auto. What's up that you wanted to talk to me about?"

I take the chair next to her and pull it in front of her. "Tams, I don't even know where to begin. There are so many things that I want to tell you but I don't know how." I watch her eyebrows scrunch up as she thinks about where our conversation is going to lead too. I pull the envelopes out that Mr. Blake gave me and hand it over to her. "I don't know what to do Tams. I want you to come with me wherever it is that you and I can go to school together or we can go to two different school but they are near each other. I don't want to leave you, Tamsin, you're my best friend."

I watch her look carefully at the letter and sigh before looking back up at me. "Lauren, I have known you for what 12 years but we've only been friends for 4 and of course, I would try to get into where ever you would because I need you to write my papers but looking at these names, I don't know if I can get into some just on my SAT/ACT test scores alone but I'll try. Although, if it happens that I don't get into any of them, I would still go with you and get into a college near wherever you are because three things: 1) There is no way in hell that I'm partying alone; you're my wing-woman. 2) I need you to help me out with studying for finals and shit. And 3) I can't cook worth a fucking shit and I'll starve without your cooking," she says honestly with a smile.

I can't help but let out a sigh of relief and pull her into a hug. "I will teach you how to cook for your sorry ass whenever I can't be home. I love you Tams."

"Me too, Lo, me too. Now get the fuck off me," she says pushing me off of her. "I'm going to go torment Freya to make me happy again after this sad crap." And with that, she walks out of the locker room.

I chuckle at the though of some poor girl getting harassed by Tamsin but I feel better that Tamsin and I are on the same page about the future now all I had was Bo. I'm tucking my envelopes into my bag when I hear the bell ring signaling that first period is over and second is starting soon. I'll talk to Bo at lunch or something.

*A Few Hours Later*

 _How is it possible for me to talk about everything with Bo except for that thing? Why is it so hard to tell Bo that I got into some of the top universities in the U.S.? I mean I asked her to be my girlfriend the first day we met, that counts for something right?_ I'm walking with Bo to the locker room and I'm still trying to figure out how to tell her. Tamsin is not in her usual spot which leaves me to believe that she is torturing this girl named Freya that she is always talking crap about or she's doing something only Tamsin would do. I'm so distracted walking to my locker that I don't notice that Bo is looking at something before she says my name asking me to come over to her. I look at what she is holding and notice immediately it is the acceptance letter from Yale. _Shit._ "Why didn't you tell me, babe?" she says.

"I didn't know how to bring it up or how you would respond to it," I say as I walk back to my locker.

I feel Bo wrap her arms around me from behind and place a kiss in middle of shoulders. "Lauren, I'm happy for you. It's big to be accepted into a college, it's huge to be accepted into an Ivy League school or a school as difficult as Stanford."

I turn around to lean on my locker and pull her closer to me. "How lucky am I to have you, the sweetest person in the world?"

"Pretty damn lucky. Do you know how many people would die to have a girlfriend this sexy?" she says as she motions to herself.

I shake my head and smile at her. "You so full of yourself," say as I bring her in for a quick kiss. "Okay, let's get to practice."

Bo POV

I have never been so sore in my life. My ass and legs are killing me. I can barely walk to my car without tripping over my feet. I look over at Lauren and Tamsin, who seem to no be sore at all and are chasing each other around the parking lot. _What the fuck? Why can't I be like them and actually pick my feet up off the ground?_ I hear Lauren yell at Tamsin to give her bag back to her when out of nowhere; I am knocked to the ground by someone running into me. "Hey, dude, what the hell?" _There is no way in hell I'm going to be able to get back up without help._

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bo. I didn't see you," says Lauren who is trying to get off of me but is only hurting me more by digging her hand into my thigh. _Damn, I wish that I wasn't so sore and at school or this would actually be a nice position._

"Ow, Lauren, stop moving for like two seconds. You're hurting my thigh," I say as she is still trying to get up off from me. She stops and looks at me and I realize that one of her hands is where my shirt rode up and it makes my body heat up. "Okay, roll off of me and then help me up. My legs aren't working right anymore."

I feel Lauren roll off me like I asked her to do before I see her standing over me helping me to stand up. "Are you alright, Bo?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My legs are just sore from working out."

"Okay, I'll walk with you so you don't fall down again. I know how intense Coach's workouts are for the newbies," she says with a smirk on her face.

"I just want to know how are you still able to run after that?"

"Let's just say that I'm used to training with her year round. Are you sure you're okay to drive home? I can always take you?"

I shake my head no and chuckle, "Do you mind? I don't think I'll be able to get in and out of my car without help."

She smiles at me and helps me walk to her car. She helps me in to her car before getting in and driving to my house. We hold hands and talk about the things we like all the way to my house. Once again when we reach our destination, she helps me out of the car and into my house. Once seated comfortably on my couch, Lauren asks me as she is setting some Advil and a glass of water on the table, "Do you need anything before I leave, babe?" I nod my head yes. "What do you need?"

I look up at her and pull her closer to me, "You." And with that said I reach up and bring her lips to mine. It starts out slow and gentle but before long it becomes intense and passionate. I lay back on the couch bringing Lauren down to straddle me. I feel her hands run up and down my sides pulling a slight moan from me before she settles them on my hips under my shirt. I feel her pull back and her lips attack my neck. I feel her place a kiss on the base of my neck before I say, "I want you."

I feel her tense up and slowly stop her kissing before she comes up to look at me. She plants a small kiss on my lips making me want more of her. "Soon, babe."

I let out a frustrated sigh and sit up making Lauren get off of me. "I don't understand why you can say no so easily to me, Lauren, " I say frustrated.

I see Lauren purse her lips together. She kneels down in front of me, taking my hands in hers. "It's really not easy but I want to do this right, baby. I promise you, every time you kiss me like that, I don't want to stop myself from taking you wherever we are at," she says as she kisses my hands.

 _I swear my heart just stopped at her new nickname for me._ "Okay, I really like it when you call me 'baby', babe," I say as I give her a small smile.

She kisses me on my forehead, "Okay. I'll see you in the morning, baby."

She gives me one last kiss before she leaves my house. When I hear the door close, I pull out my phone and text Kenzi saying that we're going to need some pizza and a girl-talk tonight. I get a response almost instantaneously saying that she's on her way. I sigh and wonder how much longer I can hold off on telling Lauren that I love her before it becomes verbal diarrhea and just falls out of my mouth.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, I'm finally back. I'm sorry that it had been over a year since I last posted but it's good to be back. I've been sitting on this chapter for a long time trying to improve it so that you guys would love it. Hopefully, you have stuck around waiting for the chapter to come out and not lost total faith in me because in order for me to really push through and continue this, I reread all of your reviews and the story to really convey how I wanted this story to go. I hope that you guys will understand that during my year away, I had a lot of work to do with school and life that I found that there wasn't a lot of time to write anything except and essay or book report. Warning there is a little bit of a flashback to self harm but it doesn't go into much detail. So again to those of you that have waited for this for over a year, this one is for you guys and to everyone, new readers and previous readers; I hope you enjoy this chapter of Valhalla High.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the lost girl characters, I just uses them to create stories that I hope people will read.**

*Four Weeks Later:

First Official Volleyball Game*

 **Lauren POV**

"Okay ladies, were trailing 19-20, we need to push hard this last set. We're so close guys. You are about six points away from winning this game, proving to the all the teams that you ladies can compete with anyone," Coach Goodman says in our last time out. "Come on ladies, push through. Work hard, play hard on three. One, two, three,"

"Work Hard, Play Hard."

And with that we are back in our spots on the court. I take my position next to Bo waiting for the serve to come over. I look over to coach and see that she is holding up 3 fingers signaling that she wants Bo and I to run an X play. I glance over at Bo and Tamsin who are looking at me waiting for the signal. I flash three fingers up to pass on the message. I stand ready on the balls of my toes waiting for the ball to come flying over the net. I hear one of my teammates, Clarke, yell out balls up and I know the back row is getting in their defense position. I hear the player make contact with the ball and watch the ball soar over the net right to Clarke, who passes it perfectly to Tamsin who then sets it high enough for Bo and I to cross each other's paths before Bo hits the ball. It was a good hit but they managed to dig the ball up and set up their own offensive play. Bo and I attempt to block the ball but it manages to slip past us. Our back row took the hard down ball like champs and gave Tamsin another perfect pass. I call out my "one" play, a short quick set just above the net. I'm already doing my approach by the time Tamsin sets the ball. I jump up and "happy birthday" the ball into the middle blocker's face winning us the point. I hear the crowd cheer for us and bring my team in to do a quick "chick, chick boom" and head back to my spot. Tamsin and Bo both slap my ass as I scurry away to go serve. Once behind the line, I head my "spot" that I serve from and do my routine before I serve. I spin the ball in my hand and wait for the ref to signal for me to serve. Once given, I spin the ball once more time before I toss it up and in front of me so I can jump serve it. I watch as the libero shanks my serve off her arm and her teammates are unable to return the ball over the net. Point goes to us; the crowd cheers. 21-20. _Weak-link at spot six,_ I note in my head. The team gives a quick "shank you" and Tamsin tosses the ball back to me saying "fuck them up" with her eyes. I go back to my spot and catch Bo looking at me. I give her a quick smile before I do my routine. I focus on the spot between the 1,2,3, and 6 positions and place a jump floater in that spot. Neither the Libero nor the left-back get the ball before it hit the floor. The crowd goes nuts with the Ace. 22-20. _Three more points; serve in the same spot or to that libero._ I pop the ball up with my toe since the other team rolled it back under the net. I wait for the ref to blow the whistle. I downball it right into the same spot, winning our team another point off an ace. I swear the crowd only gets louder seeing the score, 23-20. I feel that it would be okay to serve a regular float serve so we can setup an offensive play for Bo so I place it where the other team's libero can get it. She digs the ball with a little trouble but her setter has to go chase down the ball making their third hit a free ball. Clarke gets the ball and passes it to Tamsin. Even though it wasn't a pretty pass, Tamsin was still able to set Bo up perfectly for a slide 2 play. She hits the ball but the blocker blocked it, good thing Lexa was there to save the ball. Tamsin gets a hold of the ball and dumps it back onto the other teams side. None of them were expecting a dump so close to the net so the ball landed right in front of the setter. See out of the corners of my eyes the crowd and my teammates hold up a fist with the forefinger and pinky sticking out. 24-20, match point. I catch Tamsin when she hands me the ball. I tell her to set Bo up with a flare right slide play. She nods her head before getting back in position and telling Bo the plan. I wait for the whistle before I do an easy downball to the libero. She swings and sends the ball back over the next to me. I pass the ball to Tamsin, who sets Bo up just like we planned. I watch as Bo beautifully executes the play and kills the ball right on the ten-foot line. Winning us the game. We do a quick cheer before we meet the other team at the net to shake their hands since they played a good game. After everybody's hands have been shaken, Bo jumps up and down a few times before jumping on me. Tamsin also hops on me while the team surrounds us as we cheer for our win. Bo and Tamsin jump off me when Coach Goodman calls us to huddle up.

"Okay, ladies. Now that we have shown the best team in the district what we can do, we need to keep this momentum up for the rest of the season. Good game, ladies. Practice tomorrow until 6 PM. Lady Valkyries on three. One, two, three,"

"Lady Valkyries!"

I go meet my parents telling them that I won't be home tonight since I'll be with Bo. All they say is to get plenty of rest and to tell Bo that they'll see her tomorrow for dinner. I go into the locker room only to be greeted by my teammates yelling at the top of their lungs. I laugh and make my way to my spot next to Bo. I strip my jersey off my sweaty body and throw it into the hamper so the coaches can wash them. I feel Bo eyes rake across my body before I slide a clean shirt on. I take off all my gear, place the kneepads in my ankle braces, and shove it into my bag. Bo and I walk out of the locker room hand in hand walking towards her car. I nod at Tamsin who is leaning against the wall flirting with one of the football guys. Once we get to her car, I take her bag from her and place it in the back. When I go to stand up and turn around when I am pushed on the car and Bo's lips attach to mine. I think to myself I am never going to get tired of the way she tastes or the way her lips feel against mine. I pull away from her, look her in the eyes and ask, "What do I have to do to get you to kiss me like that again?"

"You could just ask, you know," she says with a smirk.

I smile at Bo and tell her to get into the car so we can go home. She isn't expecting anything special tonight but earlier today with the help of Kenzi, I made sure that Bo and I would have a special night in.

We're driving down the road and "Young Volcanoes" by Fall Out Boy comes on and I watch Bo sing her heart out. I sit and listen to all the songs that come on afterwards and smile as Bo sings along to all of the songs.

We make it back to her house and I park her car in the garage and tell her to close her eyes. I take Bo's hand and lead her into the house carefully. We make our way into her kitchen and I make sure everything is perfect before I run around Bo and cover her eyes with my hand and push her forward until she's in the center of the kitchen. "Okay, you can look," I whisper in her ear as I uncover her eyes.

I hear her gasp and look around the candle lit kitchen before saying, "Lauren, you didn't have to do this. Thank you." She plants a kiss on my lips but I don't let her deepen the kiss.

"We should eat first and then we can do more of that later," and as if on cue both of our stomach let out a growl.

We walk over to the table and I pull out her chair for her to sit in before I go to the oven and pull out the chicken parmesan with alfredo sauce that Kenzi made before bringing it back and placing it before Bo. I grab some glasses and the pitcher of water and set it on the table. I watch Bo dig into the pasta and her eyes go wide before she sighs. I smiles and ask, "Is it safe to assume that it is okay to eat?"

She looks at me incredulously and says, "I only know one person who's chicken parmesan tastes like this. Have you been conspiring with Kenzi against me?"

I laugh at Bo before taking a bite of Kenzi's creation, which actually surprised me with how amazingly delicious it was. We eat all of our food making idle chit chat about how our day had been since we were busy preparing for the game earlier. Once finished I take my and Bo's plates to be washed. "Lauren, let me help, you don't have to clean the dishes too after all that you've done tonight," she says.

"How about you dry the dishes that I wash, deal?"

"Deal."

We work in silence until the last dish was dried. I dry off my hands and watch Bo place the last dish back in the cupboard. I see Bo's shirt rise up above her shorts and giving me a glimpse of her toned stomach. I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I move her hair away from her neck and plant light kisses on her pulse. She stretches her neck to give me better access and lets out a slight moan. I tighten my grip on her waist and slowly bring one hand around to her stomach. I'm peppering kisses up her neck when I hear her softly say, "Lauren, if you keep this up with how wobbly my legs are after the game, you'll have to pick me up off the floor."

I let out a little laugh and smile into her neck. "Well, I guess that's a good reason to stop for a little while. Besides, I could really use a shower; I hate how I smell like a football player right now."

She turns around in my arms and says, "You're the best smelling football player that I have ever dated then," before planting a kiss on my lips.

I pull her closer to me to deepen the kiss a little and then pull back. "Why don't you go ahead and take a shower; I'll catch up in a little bit then we can go lay on the back porch and look at the stars?"

"Are you telling me that I smell that bad that you won't hold me for a little while longer?" she asks with disbelief.

"No, beautiful. I just need to make a quick phone call," I chuckle.

"Do you have to?" she whines.

I plant a kiss on her forehead, "Yes, but I promise you it will be quick."

"So there's a possibility that you would like to join me in the shower?"

I laugh at her antics again. "Maybe."

With that, she breaks away from our embrace and starts to walk away, emphasizing her sway and she goes. When she is half way across the room, she pulls off her shirt and drops it on the floor. "I think it's best if I leave you a trail so that you can come and find me then."

She quickly walks into her room. I pause for a few moments and listen as she turns on the shower before going out to the porch only to be greeted by Buzz sitting at the door. I walk over to the patio chairs and sit down to pet Buzz before I pick up my phone and call Tamsin. The phone rings twice before she answers. "Hello?"

I hear loud music playing in the background which means one of two things. She's at a party or she's taking a shower. "Hey, Tams. It's Lauren."

"No shit, Sherlock. What do you want/need, girl?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk for a little bit since I wasn't going to be home tonight. You busy partying?"

"Nope, just in the shower jamming out to some Rock music."

"Okay, well then you can answer my question then." As I'm pondering my question, I feel myself start to redden as I think about what I'm going to do for Bo for our two-month anniversary since we were at a volleyball tournament on our first. "Will you help me pick out something sexy to wear for Bo when I get back?"

I hear her bust out laughing because I'm usually never this brave to ask my best friend, of all the things in the world to do, to go lingerie shopping with me. When I don't laugh along with her, she finally gets that I'm actually being serious, "Oh shit, you are serious about this aren't you?"

"Yeah," I say nonchalantly.

"Okay then. Yeah, I will help you pick out something that will make Succu-face's mouth drop to the ground, bounce up to the moon, and then plummet back to earth. And with that being said, I'm going to hang up on you and continue to rock out to my songs. I'll see you later, Lo."

"Love you too, Tam-Tam."

Just like that the line goes flat and I can't help but laugh at Tamsin since I heard the intro to Thunderstruck start to play.

While I'm sitting outside, I think back to how far I've come since I first started playing volleyball. How disastrous my sham of a relationship with Nadia was, how she used me and my body for her own cruel purposes, the summer with Dyson and Eric, the car accident, starting sophomore year constantly being looked at with pity except by my teammates. I look down at my wrists when I come to the thought of getting so drunk almost every night after games, I started slicing up my wrists because I blamed myself for my brother's death and sitting out of the regional game because I hurt my knee. I only notice that tears are falling when a tear hits one of my old scars. I continue to think, starting with all the good things this time. How close Tamsin and I have become, coming out to my family, being the undefeated team last year during districts, just making it as far as regionals, and the best one of all meeting Bo. I realize that I am so lucky to have all of these good people around me that all the fucked up stuff that happened to me doesn't even matter anymore. It's in the past.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice Bo standing beside me until I look over to where Buzz went since I didn't feel his head under my hand. She bends down to kiss me on the temple before offering her hand to help me up. We go back into the house with Buzz hot on our heels. Once everyone is inside, Bo locks the porch door and leads me into her room, never breaking her hold on my hand until she gets to my bag only to grab my clothes out of it. She leads me into her bathroom and turns on the shower to get the water warm again before kissing my cheek and going out to give me privacy to take a shower.

It only takes me 15 minutes to shower and dress up before I emerge from her bathroom only to see her laying down on her bed some TV. She looks up at me and pats the spot next to her, signaling me to come and lay down beside her. I crawl right up next to her and wrap my arms around her as she lays her head right over my heart. I sigh in content as we watch the Food Network for a few minutes before she leans up and places a soft kiss right under my jaw. I look down at her as she looks up at me and I can't help but lean down to kiss her soft lips. When we part, she snuggles closer to me and asks, "You okay? You seemed pretty deep in thought when you were outside that you didn't hear me call your name twice."

I look at her shocked, "Yeah I'm okay. Just thinking about a lot of things that has happened. You really said my name twice and I didn't respond?"

She nods her head. "It's okay though it happens I know that sometimes when I need to think about things. I tend to spend hours outside not realizing that it's almost nightfall by the time I come out of my trance."

"How long was I out there for?"

"About 20 minutes."

I start to feel bad about leaving Bo inside when I know she was hoping that I might come and join her in the shower. " I'm really sorry, Bo. I thought I was just out the for a few minutes and I was going to come back in and join you."

"It's okay Lauren. I understand. I can't blame you at all. We all need time to process the random stuff going through our minds it's normal."

I lean down and kiss the top of her head before saying, " Thank you for being so understanding of things."

She looks back up at me with her beautiful brown eyes that I love. "You're welcome. I know you would do the same for me if it happened."

She closes the gap between us to kiss me. It's not a hard kiss but it conveys how much she cares about me with how much passion she put into it. We make out for a few minutes before we decide that the both of us have had a long, exhausting day with school and the effort that we put on the court before we both drift off into a peaceful slumber. The last thought that crosses my mind before everything turns into winning State was _Wow, I really need to tell this amazing girlfriend I have that I love her._

 **A/N: I hope that you guys really enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions, concerns, or insults, you know what to do PM me or Review. Thanks guys I'll try to get the next chapter out faster than a year.**


End file.
